The Glass Horseshoe
by XxRosieGrlx
Summary: What would happen if King Sombra was not destroyed-but retreated and barely escaped with his horn torn off AGAIN? In 4 years following the race of to get the crystal heart first. The Mane 6 all lived a normal life but Rarity has a bit of a trouble with hers...
1. Prolonge

The crowd cheered for Spike, thundering their hooves. The Crystal Kingdom was saved thanks to Spike, but in Rarity opinions, she and her friends helped too. After all, why was she in the form of crystals?

"Oh, I simply adore this ravishing mane. Oh look how they curl! Look how they shine! Oh let's not forget about my dazzling hooficure… It's-"

"Rarity, we know!" Twilight interrupted her, laughing. "You told us so much that I lost count!"

"Oh Darling, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Rarity sighed, "Let us enjoy it, no?"

"_You_ enjoy it," Rainbow Dash grumbled, "I'd had enough of these glitters! When will it wear off?!"

"It will wear off in a day or so. Girls, why don't we enjoy the fair? I can't wait to see how you set it up!" Twilight said enthusiastically.

"Yeah There's this cotton candy and caramel apples and balloons and a Fuba and face paint and-_SQUEE_!" Pinkie Pie bounced off to a stall just selling a shirt with a logo saying "_Spike's Our Hero!"_

"Wow, unbelievable, Spike-wikey already well known here!" Rarity gasped, staring at pinkie as she shook the stallion's hand.

"Got-cha!" Pinkie laughed merrily as he stood there electrified. After seeing the object Pinkie Pie was holding; he then burst out laughing with her. After the stallion attended to another customer, Pinkie Pie rejoined her friends.

Rarity studied the t-shirt. "My goodness, Spikey-wikey had looked so cute! The shirt however is a nightmare! Plain white! No color! _Aider!_ This must be adjusted!" she gasped, flinging herself away from the shirt as it was an infectious disease. Then Rarity stole the shirt and ran towards her room.

"Rarity! Hey, I liked it! _Rarity-yyyy_!" Pinkie cried, zipping after her.

"What in the tarnation?" Apple jacked demanded as she trotted up to Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle.

"Where were you?" Twilight said as she jumped.

"Selling mah apples. There's no apple farm in miles around. I've earned enough money for little sugar cube to help her with her talent show, as promised." The cow-mare jiggled her backpack as proof.

"That's alright; let's go find Princess Cadance for the earliest train tomorrow." She reassured her. As soon she headed for the castle...

"Great Celestia! Twilight, an _actual_ joist!" Rainbow Dash yelled excitedly; forcefully grabbing Twilight and Apple Jack as she took flight.

"_Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain Bowwwwwwww!" _ Twilight screamed.

* * *

"Oh Apple Jack! Don't you look _éblouissant?!_ Now if I can take that hat and redo your hair…" Rarity said as she fuzzed over Apple Jack's crystal hair.

"Great Uncle Core! Get ya hooves out of mah mane!" Apple examined, falling off the bench and dropping her apple cider in progress. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was dragging Fluttershy to the joist.

"Fluttershy, Don't be a scare-dy pony! It's just a joist!" she cheerfully said, dragging the poor pony's tail.

"But-but they hurt each other and-" her whimper was cut off by a loud cheer in the competition. Fluttershy let out a quiet cry and covered her eyes.

"Hold yer hooves!" "Oh Fluttershy!" Applejack and Rarity spoke at the same time, getting down to Fluttershy.

"Pinkie, we got it." Apple Jack informed Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie responded by shaking her head.

"Pinkie, let the poor pony go!" Rarity scolded Pinkie. She got down and hugged her. "It's okay, Sweetie. I'll save you. Don't cry." She whispered. Fluttershy peeked at her timidly.

"Um… okay…"

"Apple Jack, be a dear. Will you please tell Twilight and Rainbow of my leaving?" Rarity asked Apple, who was struggling to break Pinke's grasp.

"Sure," she grunted as she finally broke the party pony's clutch free.

"Come on, Fluttershy, Let's check out the best spa in all Crystal Kingdom!" Rarity squealed, clapping her hooves excitedly.

"Um, okay…" Fluttershy repeated, breaking into a run, with Rarity following her.

None of the Crystal Ponies noticed the two pairs of eyes watching in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN!**


	2. 4 years later

A great deal of time flew past, causing the Mane 6 to forget about King Sombra; all but Rarity. When Rarity goes to sleep early, the journey to the Crystal Kingdom replays in nightmare mode. Each time she dreamt the shadow of King Sombra gets closer and closer until it's a hoof print away. She suddenly became isolated and the blizzard worsens. A pair of green eyes and a purple haze would draw back, and then fill her vision in darkness.

That was the last thing Rarity would see. She woke up screaming; flailing her arms around, her head occasionally bumping, and falling off the bed. The mask was blinding her, making her feel as she's still in her nightmare. Once in a while she would run around her house screaming. It was only until Sweetie Belle came up and took her mask off. Ever since, she worked until she dropped in exhaustion.

This habit concerned her sister, so she would beg Rarity what was her nightmare about. Her older sister would half lie and told her "It's only a nightmare, darling." and "It's nothing. Just a silly dream." Sweetie Belle knew that something was wrong once Rarity is having the same nightmare repeating, and begged for her dream detail. Rarity wasn't going to break in that easily, so she refused every time.

Rarity's youngest and only sister would try ways for her to get a peaceful night sleep. She tried removing her face mask. The results was Rarity could barely sleep due to unwanted peeking moonlight. Sweetie Belle tried brushing her older sister mane 100 times, but it made Belle magic or arms tired easily. So as last resort she turned to Twilight and told her of Rarity's nightly problem.

However, turning to Twilight was not the solution. She merely repeated Sweetie Belle's action, with more reasons. Twilight often tried to persuade her generous friend to go see Zerona or a doctor. Rarity politely responded with a no. Each time Twilight brings it up however, only annoys Rarity more. When she mentioned Luna, Rarity told Twilight to _please_ not tell her.

Sweetie Belle was not the only mare to notice something was off. Rarity was late for Fluttershy's birthday tea party, and later she fell asleep on her tea plate. This problem was due to lack of sleep. She also nearly missed Rainbow's entry to the Wonderbolts a few years ago because Rarity could not calm down the night before until exhaustion took over. Her next scenario was showing up to Twilight's book fair with her mane messy and drooping head. She used the excuse that she stayed up all night working, which was true.

Rarity knew her lack of sleep is getting worse. There was this time when she tripped over a rock and got dirt all over her coat on the way to the Apple Jack's barn. When she showed up, Apple jack spit out her apple cider in shock. It was then Rarity noticed that she was filthy and hastily excused herself. Whenever she have the chance to get free time, she would take a nap to catch up on her beauty sleep. Due to her busy schedule, she didn't get to sleep very often. So to try and hide the problem Rarity uses powder to hide her black lines under the eyes. Only her tired eyes betrayed her.

The fashion mare knew that there were more things to worry about than her sleep problem. The Grand Galloping Gala is having it's 1000th anniversary this year and Cadance volunteered her Crystal Castle as a host of the celebration. Every pony was invited, except for fillies and foals. Rarity hands had been full dress making for several weeks since the big news came out. She decided to take a break and look outside.

The Mane 6 has been watching the rest of the group grow into beautiful and radiant mares. Twilight had been reading out loud to Fluttershy. With three years of Alicorn experience, Her mane started to show signs of animation and her height had been increased over stallions height. She has the look of a typical young alicorn teenager. Her magic abilities increased greatly when she started reading the old books again from the castle in the Everfree forest. She is now recognized as the Princess of Friendship and Princess of Magic.

Rainbow Dash who just been racing (as slow as she can) Sctotaloo across the sky. The daredevil Pegasus has been the face of many sport magazines. She's well known as the fastest Pegasus and the most supporting player on the Wonderbolt team. Many fillies and foals wants to be just like her. However due to her increasing training, the 5 ponies missed her greatly. No one misses her more than Pinkie does.

Rarity looked over to Pinkie Pie's dress and made sure the stitches will stay together. Pinkie Pie's mane has grown longer and wilder. The unicorn smiled as she remembered the brush that was stuck on her hair last year. She had to cut it off, sadly. The party pony has grown more energetic and her parties were more of a giant celebration than a little birthday party. However Rarity had enough of her silly pranks.

As the unicorn returned to the window, she saw Apple jack trotting over to Twilight holding a basket of apples in her mouth. Thanks to the sun, her mare has grown more blonde with accents hay colors in her hair. Rarity knew that her hair was also silky thanks to her constant care of the earth's pony mane. She had proven that she was the strongest mare in Ponyvile and possibility Equestra. some years after Twilight "graduated" from Celestia's school. The honest pony has collected enough money (thanks to Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie) to support Granny Smith's hips.

Rarity noticed Fluttershy listening to Twilight with her eyes closed. Fluttershy's natural look made her quite beautiful, Her eyelashes fits perfectly into her face and a smooth wave-y look to her mane. Her kindness made her attractive and popular to Fluttershy's horror. Stallions are always trying to get Fluttershy to go out with them but she always politely refused. When they start scaring her, Discord will come by and chase them away. She had many offers from business ponies. She refused all the offers except for Angel's food diet.

Napping lazily in the sun near Twilight was Spike. He had grown into a mid-teenage dragon that now gives Rarity a feeling of Spike being her older brother. Spike view of her as a younger sister, too. He has grown stronger thanks to constantly helping Apple Jack, generous and influence responsible by Rarity, mischief and kindness from Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. He has a height of being taller than mares when standing, yet he's shorter than stallions. Occasionally he has a bad attitude, and Fluttershy was the only pony so far to end it.

Rarity trotted over to her kitchen and started preparing sandwiches for Fluttershy's afternoon tea picnic. Rarity was a well known fashion designer and her works are recognized all over through Equestria. She was often described as the _Gem Stone of Ponyvile_ and she has customers from all over. Her eyes were of a bright eyes with a mystic teal color to it. Her light gray coat was slowly turning white, due to the lack of sun. Her indigo hair has a perfect curl over her face and her chest. Her hair has been turning really flexible lately, letting it go flat if she wishes it to.

Rarity finishes packing her sandwiches and hurried outside; picking up her sun hat on the way. She locked the door behind her, and trotted over to Fluttershy.

"Greetings, everypony. Fluttershy, I bought the sandwiches for the afternoon." Rarity demonstrated her picnic basket.

"Wonderful," Fluttershy replied, opening her eyes.

Twilight looked up to her and with her magic pulled out some books. "Hey, Rarity, I suggest you read these."

"A book for depressed ponies?! Am I really that _triste?"_ Rarity gasp in reply.

"Yer eyes lookin' tired," Apple Jack pointed out to her. Spike who's sleep was interrupted by burping out two letters.

"Wha-? Hey!" Spike protested, rubbing his eyes.

Pinkie Pie bounced over rapidly from the cake shop. "Hey! Read tha-tha-that! My Pi-Pi-Pinkie sense i-i-is tingli-in-ing!" as to point it out, her hair fuzzed out.

"That's a new one," Apple Jack stated, frowning.

"**Ahem.** _Dear my little ponies, The grand gallop ball, will be held at the Crystal Castle ball this year, if you had missed the news somehow. Again, please bring your family. There are twenty tickets in the second envelop. Sincerely, Princess Celestia._" Spike pulled out the tickets from the latter envelop.

"Gee, I had no clue." Apple Jack said as she took 5 tickets.

"I _doo-oo-oo!" _Pinkie Pie sang, talking excitedly "It's the big-big-biggest party in a-a-a c_entury!_" Her mane exploded into confetti and balloons rose out of nowhere.

"Oh my. I'm still designing the dresses. Do we really have to leave early?" Rarity complained.

"Do you think I can bring Discord?" Fluttershy asked the alicorn princess.

"Can he control himself?" Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can ask," she responded softly, taking 2 tickets. Rarity took two tickets, and then added another to the pile.

"Who's that for?" Pinkie Pie suddenly jumped in front of Rarity's face.

"Scotaloo. Pinkie, please stop doing that!"

"Don't ya worry about it, Rarity. Apple Bloom will make sure she's invited or going," Apple Jack informed Rarity.

"What about Opal?" She's my adorable feline!"

"Cat's don't dance, silly."

"Have you seen her?"

"Sugar, she can destroy a dress," Apple Jack countered.

"She never had!" Rarity gasped, pulling in a couch and sat on it.

Apple Jack cleared her throat and continued "She had rip a curtain before."

"That's not a gown!"

"It's made out of da same material, isn't it?"

"They're called cotton and _I_ only use _silk!_**"**

"Some ponies don't!"

"Girls! Remember we can't bring out pets with us!" Twilight desperately butted in.

Rarity gasped dramatically, "You're calling Opal a _PET?!_ Why she's-" Rarity fainted on spot.

"I know I'll be forced to ask Celestia to make an expectation for her," Twilight grumbled.

"Let me know when you're done. I'm trying to take a _nap!_" Spike stormed off.

* * *

Fluttershy desperately poked Rarity. "Please wake up, We're going to be late… _please?"_ To the Pegasus's delight Rarity yawned.

"Huh? Wha-? Where did everyone go?"

"Pinkie's in that tree-" Fluttershy pointed nearby.

"Hey!" Pinkie protested jumping off holding a water balloon, "No fair!" Then she bounced away.

"Twilight's asking permission for yours and mine pets to be allowed to bring with us…" Fluttershy looked down at the ground.

"So-_yawn-_Apple Jack is buck-_yawn-_ing?

"Um, Yes? Rarity?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Oh my goodness, forgive me sweetie!" Rarity examined, "The sun is lowering, and we're late! Let's go, Fluttershy!" Rarity ran with Fluttershy on her tail.


	3. The Gallophing Gala

"All right, it's all finished." Rarity announced to herself as she took a step back from Twilight's dress. Her friends entered the room amazed by the dresses she designed.

"Wow Rarity, that's beautiful!" the girls each told her.

"Rainbow Dash, your fabric is flexible and breathable_."_ Rarity told the Pegasus, showing Rainbow Dash her dress.

"Thanks a bunch! Hey, it feels like my Wonderbolt uniform."

"Fluttershy, your gown is nature friendly and I'm sure Discord will like it!"

Fluttershy blushed and looked down, "Thank you."

"Apple Jack, I've designed your costume so it can match your hat."

"It does match," she responded, admiring.

"Is that real cotton candy?!" Pinkie examined her dress, poking the hem of the cape.

"No, darling." Rarity told her, chuckling.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle! Here's the best gown I've designed for you so far!" Rarity bowed gracefully to Twilight.

"Rarity, you've done it again!" Twilight said, smiling. She added with a sigh: "Rarity how many times I have to tell you. Seriously, please stop bowing to me!"

"Nonsense! Twilight, be a dear and give Spike his tuxedo." Rarity requested, showing her a black tux with a tie in color of emerald.

"Oh what happened to your curtsy?" Twilight teased her, picking up the suit.

"Where's your dress, Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked, popping out under the unicorn's bed.

"It's a _surprise!_ So no peaking, dear." She answered.

"Oh." Pinkie said, her hair deflating. Then her hair puffed out again as she brightly said "Okay!" Rarity looked at the new clock outside of her room.

"Girls! Look at the time, we have three hours to get ready! Get dressed!" she barked, shooing Twilight's friends out of the room. "I will take care of your hair when you are done. That includes you Apple Jack and Rainbow! Now go!"

"Twilight, these extra clothes goes to ponies that already arrived here. Please have Spike send them their clothing. _Au revior!" _Rarity begged as she gave Twilight more dresses. She nodded and swiftly left.

"Now where is my dress…?" Rarity muttered to herself, walking around the room.

* * *

King Sombra watched the mirror with his dark magic. "Well well well. That puny Celestia decided to hold a ball at _my_ castle! He growled, slamming his hoof on his throne. "CRYSTAL!" he roared and an isolated shadow in from of a pony ran up.

"Yes, my lord?" the shadow whispered.

"Get me the princesses, including Spike!" he hissed.

"Yes milord." Crystal the shadow pony bowed low, then galloped away.

"ZIP!" the king roared. Again another shadow pony appeared.

"Yes Master?" Zip bowed low enough for his nose to touch the floor.

"Get me a wig, glasses and a suit! _We_ are attacking tonight!" Sombra commanded.

"Yes, of course, master." The shadow pony said, then slipped through the ice. The shadow king returned to his mirror and watched the Crystal ponies and a few other ponies set up the Galloping Gala.

"Ugh, I really need a slave. Those shadows are so boring." King Sombra complained. "Yes that and yes this, and it's never a never!"

* * *

Everypony are chatting excitedly in the gardens and the throne room following to the ball.

"My, isn't that statue so gorgeous?"

"Yes indeed it is!"

"This is so exciting this is part of history!"

"Yer hat is falling off."

"When can we dance? This is so boring!"

"Wow, that picture is intense. Why would they show a shadow on a frame?"

"Must been a legend, Toria."

"Perhaps so."

"Punch?! Why not water?!"

"Haha, you're so funny!"

" No way, Vertitte got her cutie mark?"

"And the orange said to the apple, Hello!"

"Worst joke ever!"

"I bet the Princesses are lovely tonight!"

"Oh my, look! Here comes the Mane 6 and their assistant Spike!" The Friendship princess and her friends were followed by Spike as they entered the room. The room hushed as they saw their outfits.

Pinkie Pie was wearing a baby blue gown swirled with soft touches of bubblegum pink. Her belt has her cute mark, surrounded by a hot pink color. Her front hooves are covered by the sleeves of her dress. On the cuffs are hot pink clouds-looking material. They are very similar to cotton candy look. Her vest goes up midway her neck, finishing off with Pinkie's cutie mark necklace. Her hair is natural but completed with a headband of Baby blue. Her cape has layers of blue. At her hooves they are finished off with the same fake cotton candy color. She is wearing a baby blue ballerina slippers on her back hooves.

Next to Pinkie Pie was Rainbow Dash. Her vest has white ruffles sealed off with a light purple fabric. Her shoulders are bare, revealing white slip on shoes. On her cape the colors layers from a light purple to a deep grape color purple. The cape does not touch the floor, but hides her hooves. What is touching the floor is more white ruffles that's suppose to look similar to clouds, but has an old classic look to it. Rainbow's hair is braided showing the order of the rainbows. Her bangs are slightly curled, being supported by a white headband.

Standing by Rainbow Dash is Apple Jack. Her gown is mostly the navy blue color. She is wearing a tight necklace that shows an apple. Her hair is wavy and not pulled together, making the ponies see her in a new way. She had her hat on, but Rarity added a deep red flower to the left side of her face. Her cape slowly turns invisible the farther the dress gets. Her train is short but surrounded by stitched apples. She is wearing cowboy boots stitched with blue yarns on the back.

Twilight takes her place next to Apple Jack. She is not wearing any vest, except for a golden star necklace with a soft light blue connecting it to the cape. Her cape was at first a short train silvery gray material, but then layered by the same fabric of the necklace and finished with a star constellation. Pulling her dress in position is a layered golden veil. Her hair is pulled to the right loosely with a golden ribbon, letting her hair animations to move more freely. Of course, her crown in sitting near her horn, which gave her a Princess look. Twilight Sparkle was wearing silver hooves, which complimented her skin.

Hiding slightly behind Twilight is Fluttershy. She has a golden necklace that beheld a ruby. In her left ear holds a Single red colored rose with ruby in the center. Her bang is pulled in from right to left. Sitting on her head is a very loose rose look bun. Her hair is flowing freely down her back to the floor, braided with miniature roses. She has a golden ruffled cape that is layered by shades of red. The gown stops are her hooves revealing thin golden shoes. Somewhere in the right side of the audience Discord has his jaw hanging, causing Fluttershy to blush.

Rarity joined her friends to reveal the biggest surprise. Her clothing was simple. She have her bow on her left ear in a mix of aqua and blue. She is wearing a low necklace that connects to her dress. Her necklace holds a diamond shaped sapphire. Her cape was mostly blue with a single veil same color of the bow connecting from another bow on the back of her dress. Below her capes are frills of baby blue. Rarity is wearing bubbly blue gloves. All the blue on her made her eyes look brighter. Her hair was pulled back to the right and it gave the crowd more space to see her eyes.

Near the back of the crowd, King Sombra in a white wig, ski goggles and a red tuxedo. He dropped his mouth. Never before he had seen such a simple dress that can be so elegant! When he noticed someone was starting at his teeth, he quickly closed it and glared at the pony.

"Welcome, everypony! We are proud to announce the one thousandth anniversary of the Galloping Gala Ball." Spike paused to let the crowd cheer and stomp their hooves. "We are proud to announce many ponies' designer for this year's ball. She has worked hard to please everypony. Give one _for_ Rarity!"

As Rarity stepped forward the ponies cheered loudly. She gave a graceful curtsy and backed up into the line.

"Now everypony is graceful for the delicious appetizers and snacks that is straight from Ponyvile. She's honest and a hard worker…" Spike announced each pony's role in the gala. When he announced each pony name, they stepped forward and bowed.

Pinkie Pie, however, could not hold in her energy. She jumped forward at her named and cheered wildly. The Ponyvile ponies, Apple family, Pie family, and younger mares and stallions laughed and stomped their hooves in approval. The Canterlot and Crystal ponies found this act horrifying. They cringed and whispered in each pony's ears they were next to. Some were face-hoofing.

* * *

After the announcement the Ball truly began. Princess Twilight was puzzled where the other Princesses disappeared to, but gladly shook hooves and smiled. Apple Jack was standing by the refreshment making sure that no pony is playing a prank on the food. She eyed any suspicious pony and they felt uncomfortable under her graze. Including King Sombra.

Pinkie Pie was bouncing around Rainbow Dash and Cheese Sandwich. Rainbow Dash was giving advice to mares around Apple Bloom's age. "No matter what, stay loyal to yourself and your friends. Don't quit, girls! Quitters never win, and winners never quit!" a few mares found Rainbow's speech overwhelming.

Fluttershy was in the private part of the gardens that Princess Cadance gave her permission to go to during the Gala, talking to Discord. "You see, that's how I got Angel."

"Seriously, wouldn't the bunny give you the same sickness?" Discorded yawned as he teleported to the top of the tree.

"Oh no. I wouldn't care what happens to me as long I have my friends and Angel." She said, nuzzling Angel.

"Well you should seriously take care of yourself, too. I need you." He blurted the last part out, slapping his mouth and quickly teleporting very high.

"Huh?" Fluttershy muttered blushing.

"I-I-I mean- we need you. Yeah. That's right. We need you, Fluttershy. Your friends need you." Discord stammered, hoping that Fluttershy can't see his red face.

Spike was making his way to Apple Jack, hoping for a dance. He kept being interrupted by the Crystal Ponies to his annoyance.

He couldn't take it anymore and excused himself to the stallion's bathroom. As he looked in the mirror he saw a dark pony rising from the ground. Spike spun around ready to burn the shadow up, but to his dismay it grabbed his shadow causing him to trip; and bounded Spike.

Nopony but King Sombra and Princess Twilight noticed that he disappeared.

* * *

"Apple Jack, have you seen Spike?" Twilight asked her during her break. She looked around nervously but saw no sign of the dragon.

"Nope," Apple Jack shook her head. "I am keepin' an eye out for strange ponies though.

"Okay then, I'll ask Rarity. Thanks, Apple Jack." Twilight waved and made her way through the crowd.

"So Rarity, what's you next plan?" the news reporter asked, scribbling notes.

"Well darling, I am planning to make clothing for the ponies with green coat. It's not easy being green, you see. So I want to help them be more noticed than hurt." Rarity answered, taking a sip of her Apple Cider.

"Care to tell _Daily Pony News_ of your plans?" she asked earnestly.

"No, my clothes design will be a surprise, dear."

"Rarity, have you seen Spike?" Twilight interrupted.

"Non, have you checked his room?" She said, taking another sip.

"No, thanks anyway." Twilight sighed, leaving.

"_Soyez le bienvenu."_

"Anyway, have you heard of plaids?" the reporter asked.

* * *

"Spike?" Twilight poked her head in his room. She cautiously walked in, trying to look for notes that can be left by Spike.

She heard the door shut behind her. "Spike?" she asked hopefully as she turned around. A shadow pony was standing there, its eyes white.

"Stay back!" Twilight commanded, blasting light at it. It easily dodged and grabbed her shadow's legs, causing her to fall over with her own shadow.

Still holding onto Twilight's shadow, it jumped through the window. Twilight's wings was flapping frantically when she realized her horns was was blocked by crystals.

* * *

**So, what do you think of King Sombra?**


	4. Deals and Compromises

"Seriously, where did Twilight and Spike disappear off to?!" Rainbow Dash demanded as she flew around her friends.

"Perhaps they're both tired?" Fluttershy suggested.

"No, Twilight went looking for Spike, and she wasn't tired," Rarity pointed out.

"It's near midnight! For pony's stake, she could _be_ tired!" Rainbow Dash snapped, settling for the floor.

"She got a point," Apple Jack declared, and then yawned; "but since you mentioned it, can I go?"

"Are you _crazy_?! I could dance all night!" Pinkie pie declared, head butting Apple Jack.

"What's the worst thing that can happen?! What's the worst thing that can happen-_WHAT'S THE WORST THING THAT CAN HAPPEN?!" _Rarity wailed, collapsing with her front hooves on her temples. She blushed as the room turned to look at her. "Go back to your party…"

"I hate it when you're dramatic." Apple Jack grumbled. Discord was helping Fluttershy look for the missing, teleported to them.

"Discord?" Fluttershy whispered, stepping forward hopefully. Discord shook his head shamefully and summoned a flying violin playing to Requiem Mass in D Minor, damping the mood. Silence hushed between the five ponies.

"What?" he demanded as Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash glared at him.

"The princesses are nowhere in sight, Spike disappeared? What's next?!" Rarity screamed quietly, near fainting.

* * *

To their dismay, the clock rang, announcing it is midnight. As it rang its final gong, dark laughter filled the room. The torches on the walls turned into dark glowing lights. The crowd screamed as a stallion rose up. His disguise dissolved revealing…

"King Sombra!" A Crystal pony shrieked, bolting for the exit. The crowd quickly went into panic mode, leaving the room and tripping over each other.

Pinkie who was now jumping rapidly with her hair fizzing; furiously called out: "Rar-Rar-Rar-ity you j-j-j-jinxed it!"

"Hello, my crystal slaves," he snickered to the crowd, obviously enjoying the reaction. The Crystal ponies screamed even louder than the crowd and scrammed. A few fainted on spot.

"Hey, you! Where did you come from?! You were supposed to be dead!" Rainbow Dash challenged as she got into boxing position.

"Yeah! How did you get in?" Rarity challenged as she leaped into material arts offense position. She tripped over her dress due to her embarrassment.

Discord tapped on the King's back. As the shadow glared at him, the dragonequus quickly changed into a police officer uniform. "Here's your tickets sir, now get out."

King Sombra laughed, "Oh Discord, had they soften your chaos? Aren't you enjoying the crowd's reaction?"

"I am not falling for that trick again!" he huffed, folding his arms.

The king merely shrugged. "Very well," he hissed. Discord suddenly became engulfed by a crystal, and it pulled him down below the ground. Fluttershy cried out in horror, hiding behind Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie. By now, the crowd has diminished.

"What have you done with him?!" Apple Jack roared, bucking apples at the shadow king.

"I simply put him into my ice cage, fool." Sombra rolled his eyes and summoned a mirror. "Take a look."

The ponies gasped in horror as they saw Princess Cadance, Celestia, Luna, and Twilight along with Spike, their horns covered in crystal. The dragon was attempting to melt the bars.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?!_" Shining Armor demanded as he made his way past ever coming crowd, charged in the room. King Sombra sighed in irritation and used dark magic. The guard suddenly found himself in the cage next to Discord, scaring the captives.

"Hey!" the cyan pegasus charged, only to miss the king.

"Rainbow!" Rarity scolded, "I thought you learned not to do that!"

"What do ya want?!" Apple Jack yelled at him, hugging Fluttershy who's now bawling.

"Obviously, my empire." He said, rolling his red eyes again.

"_NO!" _the ponies yelled at him, all but Fluttershy.

"We-we-we-we're no-no-not du-du-dumb!" Pinkie pie yelled, throwing a pie at him. It nearly hit King Sombra, but he turned into shadow at the last minute.

"Well, then how about a compromise?" he growled.

"As if!" Rarity snorted, attempting to shoot a light beam. However, it failed.

"First of all, you want Twilight back, _oui_?" King Sombra said as he returned to his pony form.

"Well… yeah…" Fluttershy whimpered, bolting for the door. The shadows appeared and blocked Fluttershy, causing her to scream and hurry under the table.

"Look like somepony is smart!" he snarled sarcastically. "My first deal is no more attacks on me, and vice versa."

"Never!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she gained her consciousness, and charged again at him.

Sombra lazily used his magic to put her in trance. "And you pull her out of her nightmares."

"That's a deal!" Apple Jack quickly declared before the ponies could protest. "But first, Pinkie Promise _now_!"

King Sombra looked at them in confusion as they chanted: "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" However, Pinkie stammered through the promise.

"Huh?"

"No-no one ev-ev-ever breaks a-a-a-a _Pie_ pro-pro-promise!" the party pony added teasingly: "Oooo-" her mane released balloons as she gasped "-oooOOOOOooo!"

"Promise! Now!" Rarity snapped, banging her hoof on the floor.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly-hey! _I CAN ALREADY FLY_!" he roared.

"That's not ho-o-o-w you sa-say it!" Pinkie Pie protested.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Honestly, this is stupid."

Rainbow Dash snapped back to reality, her eyes wide with fear with her wings bristling. Twilight soon appeared by her, looking around her in shock.

* * *

"Twilie!" Pinkie squealed, attempting to hug her.

"Er-Pinkie-I-can't-breathe-stop-bouncing-too." Twilight gasped looking blue.

"Now you have Princess Twilight back, can we deal now?!" he snapped.

"Rainbow Dash-_no!_" Apple Jack pulled her tail.

"_Let me at him! Let me at him!"_ she screeched.

"What deal? Twilight said suspiciously.

"Since I can't retake my Crystal sla-ponies, you mares will annoyingly defeat me into humiliation, so I want a deal." He hissed, pausing. "Or I trap you six and retaking it. So now you meddlesome ponies ready to listen?!"

"If it's the crystal ponies, forget it!" Rarity spat, slightly trembling. King Sombra was going to answer, but then he closed his mouth.

"If I wouldn't reclaim the empire, I need a spot where I can be nearly _all_ alone." He growled, prancing around the 5 ponies, ignoring Fluttershy.

"Very well, how about the Northern Mountain. Far enough that the Crystal ponies wouldn't see it. Take it or leave it." Twilight responded calmly.

"Very well…"

"Hey, answer me!" Rainbow Dash screamed, finally escaping Apple Jack, her face dangerously close to his. "How did you get in?!"

"You fools thought I was dead!" King Sombra snarled, "I've been hiding until my powers returned to maximum!"

"Hol-old on a sec-sec-second!" Pinkie Pie grabbed a cup of water and spat it out, "_WHAT?!"_ she screeched.

"Pinkie! That was louder than when the Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed!" Rarity scolded, pulling her ears down.

"Very," Fluttershy poked her head out, and then her friends started laughing. For a moment, they forgot that the shadow king was standing, shaking his head from the volume of Pinkie's voice. He cleared his throat and continued prancing.

"Next, I just want one slave in exchange for the captive." He said, stopping in front of Twilight, "and the pony has to come willingly. No dark magic will be used on the slave."-

"…If you use magic?" Apple Jack asked.

"Feel free to banish me to Tartarusus." King Sombra stepped away. "You have five days. If not given to me, either Twilight returns to her prison or the Crystal citizen will be mine." The king turned and left the ponies in shock.

Rarity was the first to break the silence, "Come on, girls. We better announce this in the morning." She walked slowly to her room, head down.

"Twilight… Gone… Forever?" Pinkie Pie wailed, hugging the Alicorn, her pinkie-sense gone.

"Come on, girls. Rarity is right, we need our sleep to figure out this problem. Everything will be alright." Twilight sighed, following Rarity.

* * *

The next morning Princess Twilight, followed by her friends, stood on the patio.

"Ponies of the Crystal Empire, do any of you wish to eternally work for King Sombra?" Twilight called out. The crowds swiftly went into chaos, booing and screaming hysterically.

"I told ya, Twilight, I sure did," Apple Jack sighed, hiding her face with her hat. A few ponies started throwing tomatoes at them.

"Good gracious! I'm sure lucky I bought this umbrella with me today!" Rarity yelped as she opened her umbrella before a tomato struck her mane. Pinkie Pie, to the ponies surprise, started eating flying tomatoes!

"Whee! This is -_chomp- _fun! I prefer pies but _-chomp-_ tomatoes are such as -_chomp- _good! Hey -_chomp_\- have you heard of -chomp- tomato pie?!" Pinkie said with enthusiastic.

"Oh, you're on!" Rainbow Dash shouted angrily to the crowd, bucking the nearest thing she could grab-cookies. "Take that!" Now there was a full on Rainbow Dash's cookies versus angry Crystal ponies' tomatoes.

"That does sound good," Fluttershy admitted to the pink pony, creeping towards the door in hope to avoid getting hit by tomatoes.

"It sure does! However ah'm apples to the core. What made them act so ill-tempered?" Apple Jack removed a tomato stain from her hat, occasionally punching a tomato away.

A single tomato made its way directly onto Twilight's horn. "Alright, we get it!" she snapped to the crowd. Then she turned and whispered "We need a new plan."

"Well duh!" Pinkie Pie said, turning her head to the left.

"For now-_retreat!"_ Twilight screamed as a huge horde of tomatoes flew towards them.

"Where did they all come from?!" Rarity yelped, following Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Brace yerselves!" Apple Jack yelled, as Pinkie Pie bounced towards the tomatoes.

_Splat-splat-splat-splat-splat-splat-splat! _The remaining three ponies on the platform found themselves covered in tomato juice and paste. "That was fun!" Pinkie cheered.

* * *

Soon the mane 6 split up all over Equestria, fortunately not facing a worse scenario than the first announcement. By the fourth day they gathered together at the Crystal Empire. None of them had found an volunteer.

"Any luck?" the princess asked.

"Nope," her friends responded back in unison, then Pinkie Pie added: "but Gummies wants to go!" She held out her pet who was sucking on her hair. It had grown a hoof or two longer, but it was _still_ toothless!

"That's an alligator," Rainbow Dash pointed the obvious out.

"Err... It wouldn't be ah good butler." Apple Jack added, rubbing her hooves awkwardly.

Pinkie Pie head turned red and her ears let out a long toot, and then returned to normal. She hastily remarked: "It can vacuum and mop?"

"Um, Apple Jack's right," Fluttershy added sympathetic.

"Don't worry, I hope we'll find someone tomorrow..." Twilight trailed off, staring at the sunset that Celestia had left it.

"Come on, darlings. Let her be." Rarity whispered, nodding towards Twilight.

* * *

**Author Note: Finally... Just finally able to work on this! Due to homework, my sister stealing the computer, and busy schedule, I've managed to start typing! Sorry for late chapter! Also, if it seems short to you, sorry again! :(**

**I'd had to make up King Sombra personality because, like, he only had 5 lines. Just _five_. So I was free to make up King Sombra personality! I think he dislikes cleaning and enjoys being bossy, and in my view, _laaaazy _when he's not desperate. I mean, he wants his crystal slaves back. Also I don't think his fangs hangs from his mouth like that evil Queen changeling, haha. Whenever we see King Sombra in the crystal empire episode, his mouth is always open or hidden. Plus, he's a stallion. Know any male pony in the series with fangs beside the changelings?**

**By the way... why does it seem like bad guys has fangs? To make him/her seem scarier? ,':\ Or... They're secretly vampires?!**

**Anyways... enjoy!**


	5. The Volunteer

Later that night, or in this case, sunset; Rarity poked her head into Fluttershy's room.

"Are you awake?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I am, you woke me up." Fluttershy yawned and poked her head out of the blankets, her hair slightly messy.

"I have to talk to you, dear." Rarity said.

Fluttershy flew out of her bed and laid down a few feet away from Rarity. "Well?"

"I-I-think you know that nopony has stepped forward and-"

"Yes?"

"We don't want Twilight gone forever so I-I-" Rarity stammered; "came to give you your bundle of roses back!" she quickly swiped a vase with roses nearby.

"Oh, thank you. Is there anything else?" Fluttershy accepted it graciously.

"Yes, so um, anyway… I've decided that… _oh out with it!_ I'm volunteering!" the unicorn whispered loudly.

"Huh?" Fluttershy blinked sleepily, "You are?"

"Of course I am!" Rarity declared softly.

"So you weren't fooling around? Okay, why so?"

"We're all busy here… Sweetie Belle nearly all grown up… Opalescence hates me..." Rarity blinked tears, sitting down. "Spike and Sweetie Belle can look after the Boutique… and I need a break…"

"King Sombra is looking for a maid, not someone to look after," Fluttershy told her. "Plus, you hate dirty stuff."

"I know, I know!" Rarity said with a wave of dismissal, "But we all got jobs to take care of. Plus you got a special somepony to take care of," Rarity added with a wink, making Fluttershy blush.

"I know you can do _anything_! Just… what about the Spirit of Generosity? What's your true reason? I know you better than that."

"Oh, thank you Fluttershy! I knew I can count on you! You know that neither I nor you can live forever, darling. There will be replacement for us but for Twilight. She's… immortal."

"Your true intentions?" Fluttershy tried again.

Rarity looked seriously at the cream Pegasus. "Pinkie Promise me to never mention this to a soul."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Rarity took a deep breath and spoke with hast: "Oh Fluttereshy what a relief this is! You know why I seem so tired all the time? Why, I was having a repeated nightmare! I was being chased by King Sombra! You see darling, this has got to stop! So I'm going to get rid of it once and for all!" Rarity gasped for breath and waited for Fluttershy to respond.

"Oh, okay." She added after she blinked: "We'll visit you, you know."

"Why, Fluttershy! You're making me feel like a prized friend! You know I will truly miss you all." Rarity declared. Now it was Fluttershy turn to cry as she leaped up to hug Rarity. "I'll miss you! Please be safe!" the pegasus begged. Rarity nodded silently, hugging her friend back. "Please promise me to be kind, Rarity!" Fluttershy begged.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Why?"

"Being kind worked for Discord you see… So perhaps it may make him let you go, too!"

"Oh I don't know, Fluttershy," Rarity added solemly."I will try to be kind."

Somepony pounded on a wall near them. "Go to bed!" Rainbow shouted, "You're making me stay awake, somepony's trying to sleep!"

"Bye," Rarity got up and cleaned Fluttershy's tears out of her face. Then she got her own handkerchief and dabbed below her eyes.

"Bye Rarity," Fluttershy waved as she jumped into her bed. Rarity closed the door and trotted slowly to her dorm and looked at the sunset.

* * *

Rarity woke up to the bell's gong, with the sun stuck into the sky. Rarity groaned and shrunk her head under the blanket. Her wish was not granted, however, as Rainbow Dash knocked on her door.

"Wake up! Sombra has arrived and Twilight is bidding goodbye!"

Rarity leaped out of her bed as she said: "It's that time _already?!_" as she hurried past Rainbow Dash.

"Wait… wait!" Rarity wailed as she ran into the throne room.

"Wha-?" Apple Jack looked on in confusion as Rarity fell on her hooves in front of King Sombra, looking up with pleading eyes.

"Please take me-not Twilight- oh please, please, please, _pu-leeeease?"_ the unicorn begged.

"Uh…" he said confused as the ponies gasped at the sight.

"What in da tarniation?!" Apple Jack ran up and smacked Rarity's face. "Have yer gone crazy?!"

"Hold on a second! What did I just miss?!" Rainbow Dash demanded as she flew in.

"Rarity, you can't! You have Carousel Boutique and Sweetie Belle plus Opal to look after!" Twilight insited, and then she tried to pull Rarity away. The unicorn quickly grabbed hold of the king's hooves, pulling the baffled king along.

"Twilight, I have to do this! _Ow! _ Not my tail! Apple Jack, _I AM NOT CRAZY!_" Rarity whined.

"Oooh! Somepony has a _secret_!" Pinkie squealed.

"What's the meaning of dis?!" Apple Jack demanded. "Fluttershy, what do ya know?"

"I-I-I…" Fluttershy squeaked.

"EVERYPONY _QUIET!" _King Sombra roared, shifting the attention of the friends to him. He wiggled out of Rarity's grasp. "I _will _take the mare, since she _volunteered _willingly. Any objection will result the _prisoners_ harm." He spat, glaring.

"You monster!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Then-then let us say goodbye?" Fluttershy whimpered, tears forming.

"Fine, two minutes top." The king rolled his eyes and transformed into the shadow, disappearing into the ground.

"Why Rarity _why?!_" Pinkie Pie wailed, with her mane straight; tackling Rarity and knocking her off her hooves.

"Well, no pony stepped up-and we can't replace the element of magic…" Rarity slowly started.

"Then let _me _go!" Apple Jack announced.

"What about the element of generosity!?" Rainbow shouted.

Twilight shook her head, finally catching on. "She's right, girls, Pinkie you got most of Ponyvile's mood. Rainbow Dash, sorry but you're too violent."

"Hey!" the Pegasus protested.

"Apple Jack, you got a farm, and one of the main food source for Ponyvile. Fluttershy, you're scared of your own shadows, and me-well, that can't work since _nopony_ can ever replace the element of magic.

"Ya hates getting yer own hooves dirty!" Apple Jack reasoned with Rarity.

"Well-I, you see-" Rarity stammered.

"Time's up!" Sombra's voice boomed through the palace. _Saved by the bell! I mean shadow! _ Rarity thought, hugging her friends.

"Visit me, okay? I'll write letters! Please take care of-"

The next thing the volunteer knew, she was standing outside of the Crystal empire, standing next to Sombra. The captives has all appeared on the exact same spot where Rarity was previously standing, causing Pinkie Pie to deflate like a balloon.

* * *

"Wha-?" Rarity said in shock, feeling a bit green from the spell.

"Now your first task is walking with me to my castle," King Sombra added with a smirk; "as you step through mud and leaves. You will learn my rules, slave." Rarity groaned and shivered.

"Rule number one: no complaining and whining, don't forget the groan." He said, galloping north.

"Hey! That's not fair, you jerk!" Rarity whined as she hastily caught up.

"Rule number two, get hit in a face if you disobey me." The shadow king summoned a tree for the slave to crash into. "Just fooling around."

"Gee, thanks." She mumbled, rubbing her nose.

"Real rule number two: address me as 'my _king'_ or 'sir' at all times. Got a problem?"

"No-o sir."

"For number three, you must sleep at the very moment the sun leaves the horizon, and up when the sun rises. If not, you'll get an surprise." By now, the stallion was figuring out that he will have to write a rule book later, for the mare was looking dazed.

"Rule number four, let me guess; I can't see my friends?" Rarity remarked with sarcasm.

Sombra snorted, "I'm not a monster, am I? That's rule number 15: break day is every full and new moon, break hour is at noon and dinner. You shouldn't be so rude, fool. Call me 'sir' or 'my king'!"

"Uh, yes. Sir!"

"Rule number four: my word is _your_ law, which means; obey right away!"

"Of course, sir." Rarity rolled her eyes.

The king stopped and looked at the mare directly in her eyes: "Rule number five: Do not, ever leave the castle grounds, _ever_." Right now Rarity was feeling faint and stars was starting to form from not getting enough exercise.

However, after the stallion had announced the 16th rule, his castle was seen in the distance. It had a haunting look to it.

"That's your home, fool." He said gesturing towards it. "Rule number 17; do not be afraid of my servants."

"Wait-you have _servants?!_" Rarity screeched in annoyance.

"Of course I do, they're awfully boring!" He hissed.

"Oh…"

"Rule number 18: do not disobey the servants."

"Oh wow, I'm the _faible être_ here?" she added, feeling hurt and sarcastic.

_Rude! _The king thought to himself. "Rule number 19, no failing job miserably. Result is cleaning my horseshoes."

"Ew, sir; what did you do with them?!" Rarity wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Mud on mountain, slave." Inside his mind he added: _Duh! _

Rarity lets out a squeak of alarm as she stepped on a mud hole. "Much of a lady in distress, are you?" his remark earned a glare from Rarity.

King Sombra punished Rarity by teleporting to the gates on a flat slope of the mountain, facing the king's castle. Rarity looked up in shock, green in face.

"I-I-It's… _huge." _She stammered. Rarity jumped as a shadow pony slipped in front of them.

"Welcome back, sir." The servant bowed.

"Thank you, Blacky, please show my new slave around." King Sombra instructed. "No, she's not what you think!" he added swiftly. Rarity shot him a questioning look.

"Yes, master." The shadow-_no, Blacky,_ Rarity corrected her thoughts-bowed again. Then it studied her.

Rarity noticed that her new supposed "Master" was gone, so she swallowed nervously and cleared her throat, "So, shall we?" The shadow pony gave a nod, and the gates opened slowly.

* * *

**A/N: Squee! Now the story truly begun! Everyday my mind is planning a new chapter; and to keep this up with my homework, I draw. Pretty excited and EXHAUSTED (1:24 AM over here). At first I didn't know what to do at the beginning of the chapter. At least it's done for now! For those who are direct on shipping SombraXTwilight, start imagining if Rarity didn't show up! :) I really hate chapters that is seemly short. Or too long.**

**Anyway I was running around the house with a fly swatter in one hand and a small portable vacuum in another screaming "DIE MOSQUITO DIE!" My house had at least 8 mosquitoes... 3 in my room! Where did they all come from, seriously?! :( Anyway, picture it Rainbow Dash style. ,'8D**

**Hopefully, I can write more sooner! I like school but I absolutely hate homework... -_-**

**Anyway, how do shadows have eyes? O_o I guess you just picture it with purple hazy eyes...**


	6. Be Our Guest

"So, uh, King Sombra built this castle with magic?" Rarity asked her _guide touristique, _Blacky.

"Yes, he did." He answered calmly as he opened the castle's doors.

Rarity shuddered as cold air blew in her face. "Kind of like a haunted house in Nightmare stories Rainbow Dash shares on camping trips," she remarked.

The shadow looked at her strangely. "Er… no. This is the main hall. The Southern Hall, to be specific. That's a newly built hanger, for your guests." He pointed to a coat rack.

"Umm, okay. Is it me or is this place a little too… dark?"

"Not too dark to kill us off. Please come to the stairs, miss…?"

"Rarity. Just Rarity."

"Ah, Miss Rarity. Please take the stairs down." Blacky politely instructed. Rarity cautiously went down the stairs, aware of her surroundings. Something passed Rarity.

"Eep! What was that?!" Rarity yelped, nearly loosing balance and falling down.

"Another servant running by," Blacky responded, his eyes not changing shape. "Ah, here we are." Rarity found herself surrounded by glimmering black walls.

"The servant's quarters?" she estimated.

"Yes. Here is your room," Blacky pointed to the door near her.

"Ten?"

"That is your room number, Miss Rarity."

_I'm not five, "Mr" Blacky._ She grumbled inside her thoughts. She noticed the well sitting in the middle of the room. "You have a well down here?"

"Not currently being used. It was for prisoners that his majesty expected to bring after his conquer."

"I am a prisoner… _right?_" Rarity warily asked.

There was an awkward silence between them, with an occasional _"_Drip. Drip." Then Blacky finally answered to before Rarity went insane: "…in a way. You're not in bars, are you? So in general terms, _non_. Come, let's go back up."

* * *

The moment Rarity reached the South hall, somepony shouted "intruder!" and suddenly found herself surrounded by a few shadows.

"Um, hello?" Rarity smiled nervously, doing a little wave with her right forehoof.

"Ricka, Screa, and Bic, this is Miss Rarity." The nearest one to Rarity spoke, Blacky.

One of the shadows gasped- the one without a forehoof "a _guest?!_"

"No!" Blacky shook his head swiftly. By now, more curious shadows were slipping out, clambering in excitement.

"Our first guest!"

"Why did my king bring her?"

"Look at that ravishing mane! You know, I used to have my hair done like that!"

"A county bumpkin?! Is _you-know-who_ crazy?"

"Perhaps master bought her to court her!" a squeaky voice said with a hint of amusement.

"No! No!" Blacky shouted desperately.

"Bring her to the dining halls!"

"Yes! She must been starving!"

"How gorgeous she is! I'm melting from her radiating eyes… and hair…. And that mouth…"

"Shut up Tyash!" the admirer was punched.

"_Bereiten die Lebensmittel!" _a pony with a german voice commanded. To Rarity's bewilderment, they picked her up all royalty style and dashed off to a room in the right.

"Blacky? Help?" Rarity squeaked.

"Oh, poor you! You must been frighten! Don't worry, we'll make it your best night here _yet!_" A shadow to the right sympathized.

"Quick, quick! Pull a chair, watch your hooves, Bonjo! You don't want her yelping in pain, do you?" One yelled a bit too late, Rarity squeaked in pain. Blacky was trying to make his way to her, yelling "no" and "stop" frantically.

The moment the unicorn was placed in her seat, the room went nearly dark, save it for the spotlight of a shadow. He was wearing a tall black hat, his crane on the right hoof. A piano was softly playing somewhere in the dark. "Welcome, Miss Rarity. I am your host, Peere. We hope to make you feel quite comfortable here during your visit. Now for your entertainment, we have swiftly and beautifully planned just for our very important guest. Now behold-" he waved the crane around with a sly eye, "the dining rooms presents: _entrada_"

"Now… _Be.. our guest, Be our guest! Put our service to the test, tie your napkin 'round your neck, Rarity_." Peree sang as some pony put a napkin around her neck.

"_And as we provide the rest, Soup du jour, Hot hors d'oeuvres. Why, we only live to serve, try the gray stuff, it's delicious_!" Rarity took a spoon and tasted it.

"_Don't believe me? Ask his majesty! Here's Pudding, right from Drance. After all miss, it's (sadly) not Drance, and the dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your men-u! Take a glance and then you'll… be our guest! Oui, be our guest! Be our guest!"_ The candle around the room light up as the servants opened the door somewhere, carrying out meals.

The servants sang as Peree did a little twirl off the table: "_Salad__, cheese soufflé, pie and dumplings 'En flamble_.''

Peree continued: "_We'll prepare and serve with flair, __a culinary cabaret! __You're alone, and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining__, __While the shadows entertaining, serving you! I do tricks __with my little crane." _Meanwhile, Rarity was getting spoonfuls of everything offering.

More shadows came in and sang with Peree. "_And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet. Come and lift your glass, you won your own free pass-to be our guest!"_ Rarity took a small cup and looked in it.

Peree glared at the intruders, adding "_If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest."_

The room revealed a black crystal chandler, with shadows that looks like Pegasus flying around in chorological dance order. The room currently holding the servants sang (despite Peree's stare) "_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Get your worries off your chest! Let us say for an entrée, we've array; may we suggest: try the bread, try the soup!" _The shadow pegasuses suggested as they swooped down and showed her their tray, "_When the croutons loop de loop, it's a treat for any dinner. Don't believe us? Ask his majesty. Singing cooks, dancing seals!" _The shadows stopped and looked around in a confused manner. Peree leaned in and whispered in Rarity ear, "we messed up. Excuse us, miss."

"_What an entertaining meal! How could anyone be gloomy and depressed? We'll make you shout 'encore!' and send us out for more. So, be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"_ they hastily got back into the music. Blacky finally barged in and tried to rescue Rarity. Peree stopped him with a trip.

"_Life is so unnerving… for a servant's who's not serving… He's not whole without a mas'r to wait upon. Ah, those good old days when we were free… Suddenly those good days are gone. Centuries we've been serving… Needing so much more than dusting, (like) needing fresh air, a chance to run in wind! Most days we just lay around the castle… bored and lazy… you walked in and oops-a-daisy!" _Peree kicked Blacky into another room.

A small shadow presumably the size of a colt ran up to Rarity. "_It's a guest! It's a guest! Thanks goodness, well I'll be lucky! Appetizers been served, and here (dinner) comes. We've the napkins freshly pressed, during desserts you'll want tea, and Rarity that's fine with us. While the shadows make their preperation'. We'll be here, I'll be singing. I'll get goods, just you wait. Celestia, you're so pretty! Just stay there, we'll get you very impressed."_

Even more shadows came out and sang along with the colt. "_She's our guest, she's our guest, she's our guest, be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request, it's been long since we have anypony here, and we're obsessed with your meal, with your ease. Yes, indeed we aim to please while the candlelight's still glowing. Let us help you, we'll keep going course by course, one by one 'til you shout 'Enough! I'm done!' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your hooves up, but for now let's eat up. Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please be our guest!" _Everypony was on their maximum level of voice on their last note.

* * *

The ponies froze as Blacky suddenly flew in and King Sombra stormed in. "What in the hay is going on here?!" he demanded.

A shadow stepped forward. "Sir, we can explain this mess-"

"_No!_ This is the first time _any _of you disobeyed me! Get out, get _out_!" he roared, slamming hard into the floor. The servants scurried out in fright and confusion. King Sombra whipped his head around and glanced at Rarity. Fear overcame her as she saw the furious anger inside his eyes. "You! Maid, follow me!"

"Ye-ye-yes sir," Rarity stammered as she leaped out of her seat. The king forcefully grabbed her left ear with magic and dragged her out of the room. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Rarity murmured, trying to catch up with the magic.

"How in the hay did you brainwash them?!" he hissed, not looking at her.

"I-I-I didn't! They just appeared out of nowhere and-"

"They're not supposed to have liberty to do that!" he snarled, throwing Rarity into her room. "The first thing you do tomorrow is polishing _every corner_ of this castle!"

"Hey!" Rarity protested as he released her. King Sombra slammed the door and locked it. She quickly ran and pounded on the door. "King Sombra! King Sombra! Get here this instant! I didn't brainwash them! _ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!_ Stop being such a baby, and get mature!" Rarity screamed furiously, starting to cry. Rarity turned around to find a guilty shadow pony looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry- I tried to stop them. Now we got them in trouble." He whispered.

"Are you Blacky?" Rarity fought to kept the tears in.

"Yes. They're not suppose to act like fools. I guess now mast'r discovered our deep secrets, we'll be quite troublesome to him." Blacky looked intensely at the floor.

"Blacky, how did you become a shadow pony?"

He bit his lips and lowered even lower. "I-I-I'll tell you later. I'm sorry. The whole castle are."

"How can I tell you apart?"

"Our voices?"

Rarity's scoff turns out more of a shaky sob. "I mean, you have no mouth, same eye color, no cutie marks, slightly different mane and body structure. Ooh, what if you say carrots every first sentence?"

"Like this? I mean- carrots like this?"

Rarity had to bite her lips to keep from choking with laughter. "Never mind. Just wear a purple bow tie."

"I'll try, it's extremely hard for us shadows to wear clothes since they-" he looked at her "usually slips."

"Then I'll have to make an extremely light material," the unicorn sighed.

Blacky took a note at this, "Better get to sleep before his majesty checks on you. Good night." And with that, he slipped through the wall.

Rarity groaned and crashed into her bed.

"What a day… what a day!" she muttered, breaking into tears.

Meanwhile, King Sombra was prancing around in front of the fire in his room.

"Master?"

"_WHAT?!"_ King Sombra roared.

"We thought that she was-" the shadow said nervously as he walked in.

"Zip, why couldn't you and your pals listen to Blacky?" he growled.

"Yo-your majesty we swear it was a big misunderstanding. I swear! I-we thought she was your-"

King Sombra threw a bottle of ink at Zip, startling him. "Bring my dinner, the mare is a slave, _nothing_ more" the shadow's master responded slowly, his nostrils flaring.

"Yes, your wish is my law, my king." He bowed, and then ran out.

King Sombra smiled in amusement as he went to his patio next to his room. "Finally, just finally. Something changed." He told himself as he prepared a spell. His horn glowed purple and a glass dorm magically formed, made to keep unwanted visitors out, and whatever bounded to him in.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... *ahem.***

**Yes, I used "Be Our Guest" from Disney, _Beauty and the Beast_. Notice how I changed the lyrics because: The shadows are NOT inanimate objects, and there was meat. Ponies are not carnivores. I couldn't find a food that rhymes with some of the words, so they may seem a bit off. The pot was a female and there are currently no female shadows (no, Rarity will not become one of them. That is plain evil and cruel.) so I was like, should I get rid of that lyrics? I decided not to and replaced her with a colt. _Please correct me if you find any of the French food that has meat in it. I will fix it. _:)**

**I wasn't planning to use the whole song (sorry if your eyes are tried from reading the lyrics, lol.) but... meh. It gives us full experience. I just wanted to add more details but that was like, way too much work. Just image ponies giving you dishes (expressionless but with a happy eye), Pegasus flying around, Peree singing like crazy, Blacky banging on the door (muted by the piano), and that ridiculously cute colt bringing you tea.**

**In the movie, Beast didn't even come in when the silverware and objects sang. So I wondered: "What will happen if the Beast came in and interrupted their singing?" Let just say, that movie would become scarier. JUMP SCARE! CRYING CHILDREN! :(**

**Hungry for French food? :D Here's a french fry with a french dip and on a side of that, a french toast. (They're not actually from France. Lol.)**

**So, _Au revoir_! I know this is random but, _pro_**_**er de votre appétit**_**_fit_. :)**


	7. My Hooves!

**Just a warning... you may want to pull up youtube.**

**All My Little Pony charaters and setting belongs to Hashbro. Exception is King Sombra's wonderful shadow slaves. Remember this for the rest of the chapters upcoming and beforehand.**

* * *

The next morning a dull light shine on her face. She woke with a start, then realizing that she didn't have her sleep mask with her. Rarity sighed at the thought of dusts on her eyelashes. The unicorn stretched then trotted over to a small dresser. On it was a small oval mirror.

"H-how am I going to do my hair?!" Rarity whined, "Eek! Bed hair! Makeup stains! Where's the water? Where's the curling iron?! Oh for goodness sake why don't this-this awful place at least have a-" she found a comb along with a few ribbons. "Comb. Heh. A comb. Hehe, whew. Why am I talking to myself?"

Rarity studied the room around her as she struggled to get the tangles out of her own hair. Her bed has a dark gray blanket with a white sheet. She suspected the pillow was from a hospital. On the base was a small chest, a towel, and a bucket. Above the door has three dark crystal décor, middle being the largest. There was a window on the right of the door, letting a few sunlight in. The floor was hard and cold. Rarity shuddered as she thought what might happen if she fall off the bed. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Miss. Rarity, Blacky would like you meet you out." A shadow with an appearance of a unicorn instructed with a strange high pitch. Then he shut the door before Rarity could protest. Rarity quickly pulled her mane back, tail up and gave it a few good curls with her comb. She ran out and dunked her face in the well.

"Hello, Blacky!" Rarity said cheerfully.

"Here is your breakfast," the shadow responded, nudging plain oatmeal towards her. Rarity wrinkled her nose at it.

"Hurry, hurry, Rarity. You're supposed to be out polishing, sweeping, and mopping."

"It would help if you will bring an apple tomorrow." She mumbled, forcing a spoon in.

"Apples are rare around this area."

"Eggs?"

"Umm… maybe?" Blacky said wryly, starting to go up the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Rarity cried, quickly tossing her oatmeal in the nearest bucket.

A few moments later, the unicorn panted as she reached the top. "I…" _gasp_ "hate" _gasp "_stairs."

"Master is the stairs master. He will be displeased." Blacky informed her, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't care! I still hate stairs!" _gasp_ "They're only good for showing off, and losing a slipper!"

"What about reaching to places?"

"That too!"

Blacky shook his head and attempted to pick up a broom lying nearby. He chuckled nervously and looked at Rarity. "Uh, pick up this broom, please."

Rarity obediently went to pick it up. "Blacky, is this how you hold it?"

"Use your magic, and put the hay facing down."

Rarity used magic this time and faced it down. "Now… sweep." Blacky instructed. Rarity waved the broom awkwardly. "For pony's sake, have you swept before?!"

"I dust, I craft, I cook breakfast, and I sew. Nope." Rarity sighed.

"You… hit the floor," he suggested. Rarity smacked the broom around and dust flew up. _This is hopeless!_ Blacky thought to himself.

"Eek! Dust on my coat!" Rarity yelped, dropping the poor tortured broom. Then she sneezed, the dust flying off. "What?" she said as Blacky stared at her.

"Umm… tap the floor gently. Atta, girl. (Don't give me that look) Now pull the dust toward you carefully. Okay, now repeat and make a circle of dust. No, not so roughly, what had the dust done to you?" A few shadows passing snickered and pass through walls.

"Heh… thanks, Blacky." Rarity whispered in embarrassment as she properly swept.

"Call me when you're done sweeping this room."

"Yes, of course." The mare nodded, returning to her work. Blacky left.

"Oh_… ah… Ah_… AH CHOOOOOO!" Rarity sneezed again, feeling miserable. Then she had a little idea. "Well, it's always nice to clean once in a while after all. Alright every-dust, remove yourself!"

"_Come my little enemies, as we all sing a happy little working song_." She sang lightly. "_Merry little dust so clear and strong, I'll roll my apr'n up, so to speak, and pitch in. Sweeping you all away, as I sing along!" _Pretty soon all the dust were in one pile and immediately removed. Blacky handed her a bucket of water and sponge.

"_Trill a cheery tune in the halls, as I scrub the stubborn stains away. Lug a buck't of water 'round the room, to the gain refrain of a happy working song." _ Indeed, the halls were now washed. Now to the final step, polishing.

"_I'd keep singing without a fail, otherwise we'd spoil it. Hosing down the walls of dulls, and polishing it- oooh. How we all love letting loose with a little la-da-da-dum-dum. While I'm shining the ro-om. It's such fun to hum to a happy little working song. Ooh a happy working song!" _

All day, Rarity was taken to places. She swept, washed, and polished everywhere her magic can reach. "_Oh, how strange can a place be... 'Til death comes for me, my heart is troubled. Still, as long I am here, I guess a new experience would be worth trying. I think-I'm dying." _ Rarity sang to the sun as she swept the path to the main gates.

"_I can do a lot when I got such a happy working tune to hum, while I'm destroying the poor sponge up. I've hate every filthy chore throughout my life, so friends even if you're disgusting, we're a happy working song." _Rarity played around with a bug in the grass, and then she got up to refill her bucket. "_Singing as I refill the bucket, to go back to wash some more." _Rarity turned to the sun _"Sing along, if you cannot sing then hum along, As we're finishing our haaaaaaaaaaaaaa-ppy woooo-rking song!" _

Rarity turned away, feeling homesick. "Well… wasn't that fun… at least?"

Rarity entered the castle ready for her dinner when she suddenly noticed her hooves. "M-m-m-my hooves! My hooves! Spike? SPIKE?! Oh somepony _please_ give me a hooficure!" Rarity whimpered, collapsing.

"Miss Rarity, your din- Why is your face pale?" Blacky walked in, concerned. With trembling eyes and hooves, she let out a long high-

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHH!"

King Sombra fell off his chair. The shadow ponies mining for crystals droppered their carefully held pickaxes. The rabbits nearby caused a stampede and the birds flew out of the trees. A traveler dropped his map in shock. A couple on their picnics threw their sandwiches in shock. Blacky covered his non-existent ears.

"For ponies' sake, please stop!" Blacky pleaded. His wish was granted by a scroll smacking her left cheek. She looked up to find King Sombra glaring at her.

"What's your problem-slave?!" he growled.

"My-my-my-hooves!" She gasped between whimpers, her eyes burning as she showed her right hoof at him.

"You, had to overreact and interrupt my readings- over a _hoof?"_ he uttered, a look of disbelief and annoyance on his face. Then he sighed, facehoofed and shook his head.

"Blacky, treat her hooves, half her dinner portion. _You_, slave-this better not happen again," he threatened, "or it _will _be more than a scroll!" the king finished off by waving a scroll at her face, and stormed off.

* * *

"Well… that was… rough." Rarity sighed, sniffing.

"I tried," the shadow shrugged. "Come on, we must obey his majesty."

"Thanks, Spikey-Wikey." Rarity sighed.

"I am Blacky, not your friend Spikey-Wikey. Did those cucumbers mess your brain up?" Blacky spoke up.

Rarity lifted one of the cucumbers which was on her left eye. "No, they're actually pretty healthy for eyes and fur," then the vegetable settled back onto her eyelid. Then the unicorn lets out a long sigh.

"Depressed?" Blacky offered.

"_Why everypony do seems to think I'm depressed?!" _The voice inside Rarity's brain spoke up, "_I just want my friends back and nightmares gone!" _"No, I'm homesick."

"Ah-that's understandable. By the by- who is this Spikey-wikey? Strange name for a pony."

"Your name is Blacky-"

"Nickname!" he hastily corrected.

"-and Spike's a dragon. I occasionally call him Spikey-Wikey," she finished.

"_The _purple dragon?"

"_Oui_."

"_Shhh!" _a head popped out of the floor, then sank back in. Blacky chucked nervously and rubbed his ears.

"About that… don't mention _his_ name."

Rarity took off her cucumbers and glared at him. "Spike, Spike, Spike."

The castle was still and the shadow pony braced himself, waiting for a lightning bolt to strike Rarity. Luckily, nothing happened. "You scared me to Tartarus," he muttered, pulling in a long sigh; "well, here's your dinner."

* * *

"Opal, get yer claws off the curtain!" Apple Jack yelled, pulling the cat's tail.

"Just a little more, AppleJack! Just a little more…" Spike said, struggling to reach the cat's claws. The poor feline had enough. She turned to swipe at Spike but landed on Apple Jack's face, scratching the latter face.

"Arghhh! Ow!" the mare screamed, "Get 'er off! Get 'er off of mah face!" Opalescence tighten her hold as Spike advanced on her. Apple Jack pulled harder from the result of the increase of pain. The cat flew off as the shop's bell rung.

"Oh no, not another angry-to-be-customer," Spike groaned. Then to Apple Jack, "Will you be alright?"

"Never been better, I definitely prefer dogs to cats even more now." She grumbled, rubbing her face and putting her hat back on. Spike ran down to greet a pony that was waiting.

"Taylor Dash! Gosh, I'm sorry but-"

"I'd like a moment with Miss Rarity, if you please." The Pegasus spoke, looking at the designs left out from Rarity.

"Well-she's not here, so-"

"What do you mean she's not here? I didn't come from Ponywoods just not to see her! Isn't this boutique is said to be open daily?" By now, Taylor Dash was truly looking upset; "In fact, Rarity scheduled an appointment with my agent two weeks ago-"

It was Spike's turn to interrupt. "She's busy! Rarity's gone! Okay? I'm sorry, but please leave!"

Taylor Dash gave up and left the store in distress. Opal screeched somewhere upstairs and Sweetie Belle yelled; "No, bad cat! Bad cat! Get off of my papers!" There were louds hoof-steps as Spike hurried up the stairs silently.

"_Where is Fluttershy when you need her?"_ Spike thought bitterly.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaack! I've been busy with school as usual... and I had a bit of a writer's block for a while. Lets just say... High School is a joy-killer when it comes to homework. I'm going to release another story Summer of 2015 and if I ever get writer's block again, I can switch between stories. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, and checking out my story!**


	8. The Unwanted Visitor

**Oh and most of the music put on this story WILL belong to Disney, so their music belongs to them. I just tweak the lyrics to match the theme better.**

* * *

It was one of those days that Rarity had to do the dishes. Sometimes, Rarity wondered how much King Sombra eats, and how he can chew on those crystals without his teeth cracking. Sometimes, she'd feel frustrated that he eats _so many _crystals, which could be used for decoration, buildings, and _clothing_.

"Perhaps," Rarity muttered to the dishes, "he made the crystal ponies slaves, not only for power but for his own food. It's also a wonder how these crystals don't scratch the plates."

She stood there, as she scrubbed and wondered, "Perhaps these plates are diamonds?" with a closer look, they weren't, which baffled her even more. "Why does everything have to be so _mysterious?_ There's even a washing machine and a dish washing machine that no pony has even heard before!" At the mention of dishes, she stacked the plates in the machine.

All the sudden, the sponge turned into a rubber duck, and the plates into Frisbee. "Huh?" Rarity dropped the once-sponge in shock. Then the rubber duck turned and looked at her!

"Hello! Hello!" it squeaked, "I'm duck! What's your name?"

"R-Rarity?" she stammered.

"Hello Air-ity!" It said, bouncing up and down. "I'm so new! Do you like bread? Why are you so huge? What is that thing?" Then the duck bounced out of the room.

"He-hey! Get back here!" she cried, hurrying after the runaway duck. To her shock, the torches were flickering between, cotton candies, flashlights, then back to torches. The floor was spinning like a hurricane as the duck leaped around.

"Get back here, now!" Rarity yelled, struggling to keep her balance. The rubber duck bounced to her, and squirted water at her face. Then it squeaked in laughter and bounced away. The unicorn's face turned red and the floor suddenly dropped. She screamed as she fell, and then landed on a twisting slide.

"Help!" Rarity cried as she flew across the air at the bottom of the slide. To her amazement, she landed on a cart that looked like King Sombra's head.

"Prepare for a takeoff. Please buckle up," the cart said in a demonic voice.

"Wait-what?" Rarity yelped as the cart automatically buckled and zoomed downward on the rails. It then swung right, tipping the cart in the same direction. Then it zoomed up, circled around, then went upside down as the victim hung on, screaming with her face deadly pale.

The duck again met her as it bounced into her cart. "Fun right?" it said cheerfully. The unicorn's clung on tighter as they passed the sign that said: "Closed due to random jokes."

The cart swept down, then at full speed upwards, and flew off the rails. Rarity screamed as the cart flew through King Sombra's room, who was currently taking a nap. His sleep disturbed, he woke up to screams and laughter. "Not this time of year again!" He groaned, ducking his head under the sheets.

The cart forcefully opened the doors to the stairs and bounced loudly as it clattered on the steps. As Rarity reached the basement, the cart stopped and said in the same previous tone: "Thank you for riding," and then it melted.

"Noooooooo!" The duck wailed, squirting Rarity as it did in the process. The unicorn, enraged again, tried to catch the duck as it bounced away, barley escaping her grasp.

"Come back here you… you demonic piece of rubber!" Rarity screeched, galloping full speed. She ignored a group of shadows quivering, their teeth chattering, eyes wide and they struck close together as she passed by.

Rarity finally caught the duck as she pounced on it, but it had a few more surprises for her. It caught on fire and turned into a plastic flamingo. Her eyes watered and jumped ten feet into the air as she let it go and howled in pain. The flamingo laughed manically as Rarity hopped around, whimpering. Rarity picked up a nearby Frisbee and chucked it at the flamingo. It stopped laughing and swallowed the Frisbee whole. To both of their surprises, a pillar fell from the ceiling with a red button.

They both glared at each other, and made their way to the pillar. Time itself seemed to slow, as Rarity shoved rubber duckies out of the way and the flamingo dodging trees.

Rarity slammed her hoof on the button, just in time to beat the plastic bird. Pinkie pie flew in as confetti busted out of nowhere. The pony polka music started as she danced around, her mane releasing balloons. "Whoo hoo! 'Tis today, April Fool's day!" Pinkie cheered as she reached over to shake Rarity's hooves and the flamingo's wings.

Then pinkie sang the wrong lyrics to the song currently playing. "_Ohhhhh! Yippie, Hurray! We know who's a fool today! Ohhhh! Yippie, Hurray! The bird is a fool! For years he mocked ponieeeees! If you're a sleeper he'll BLAST the horns and run! Perhaps a dasher, he'll give you an anvil for shoes! Becaaaaaaaaaaaause, he's the master of April's Fool! Hail him, for he's no name! But not today, for she has won! Rarity! Raaaaaaaaarity! Shame on his cow!" _Pinkie reached her full volume as she finished the song, confetti busting out of her hair. "_Hurray!_"

"How did you get in, Pinkie?" Rarity asked as the bird hung his head in shame.

"Oh, let's just say-" the earth pony said with a wink.

* * *

The pink pony bounced to the castle, humming heartily. As she reached the barrier, she was sent back a yard away.

"What?!" she cried, outraged. "Who dares to keep me from seeing a friend? Oi! Rosie do please come!" Pinkie looked directly at the screen, breaking the fourth wall as usual.

An earth mare appeared from thin air. She had long, silky red mane with bangs, mysterious blue eyes, and cream-colored fur. Her cutie mark bears a pencil making a squiggly line. "Yes Pinky?" she asked.

"Oh please let me in, author!" Pinkie begged.

"Well-"

"Pul-_lease_?" The pink pony was now using her puppy eyes.

"Oh, fine, fine." Rosie sighed, giving in to the eyes. She pulled out a notebook and a pencil out of nowhere. She set the book down and pencil into her mouth, wrote a few lines. "There, now you can enter."

"Thank you, oh thank you!" Pinkie said, trotting through the barrier.

Rosie turned and broke the fourth wall barrier with a wink. "Happy April's Fool, everypony! Don't forget to have a great Spring break if you have one in your area!" Then she vanished, leaving behind a bit of unknown magic, and "bippy bopply boo."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**No, I do **_**not**_** have red hair! Also, this chapter was fun for me to write. **

**Announcement: another story is coming soon! It will not be My Little Pony fanfiction though. The one coming in the summer will be. See ya later, Alligator!**

**By the way: I **_**love**_** roller coasters! Especially **_**California Screamer**_** that's in Disney land, California (duh) and California SeaWorld's **_**Mantle**_**! Ride those someday if you love the thrills! Poor Rarity though…**

**Yes, I do know it's not April Fool's Day-yet.**


	9. Crystal Hunting

Rarity was busy with herself, dusting the curtains. "Tra-lala, la-la-la, la-laaaa-ah choo!" she sneezed.

"Bless you!" somepony shouted out.

"Thank you!" Rarity called back, moving on to the next curtain.

The unicorn heard a little pop, and the owner yelled: "Slave!"

She jumped, screaming "Whaaaaaaa?!" and fell over on her side.

"Gee, why are you so jumpy today?" King Sombra snorted, his voice threatening to laugh at her.

"I couldn't sleep well and you shouted in my ear!" Rarity accused. She still has those nightmares, and it wasn't going away. _He_ was certainly not helping with the issue. Rarity stood up and with a note of flippantly, "Sir!"

"Tell the unicorn to knock it off, Pip." He ordered, rolling his eyes.

"You heard him, knock it off!" the shadow next to him, Pip, squeaked.

"Okay, okay, what did you need me today for?" Rarity gave a long sigh as she finished beating the dust out of the curtain.

"You're going to help us find crystaaaaaaaaaaaaals…." Her master hissed as he licked his lips, "since my mine is down due to the sudden cave-in! Also, I'm hungry!"

Rarity stared at him with suspicious, while rubbing her cheeks. "How did you know that I can find crystals, and judging on your faces, you know I'm a professional Jewel Hunter?"

"Who else has a cutie mark of three diamonds?" Pip answered sarcastically after King Sombra had kicked one of his hind legs. The latter was whistling and looking around innocently.

"_Lazy ponies,"_ Rarity muttered under her breath, "_a gem finding spell is a magic that all unicorns can use! Including whom, that can perform powerful spells." _ With a louder voice, she questioned "So, when are we setting out?"

"Like, now?" King Sombra suggested, gesturing to the outside world, "Oh, and I heard that. You get to carry and dig stuff. Ooh, and-"

"Okay, okay, sir!" Rarity hastily interrupted him. Her master tossed an old saddle bag towards her, and teleported out. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she hoisted the saddlebag on, and galloped outside

"Zippy, please guide the little lost servant," Sombra commanded to the shadow next to him as he chewed onto a piece of crystal. He trotted away from the spot he was standing on at a steady pace.

"Right, sir!" he bowed, and then beckoned Rarity to follow him and the king. They had nearly left when Rarity was suddenly sent back from the border wall. She ran towards it, only to be pushed back further.

"Hey, a little help here?" Rarity called out, poking the invisible force.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaster!" Zippy yelled, "She's stuck!" Rarity and Zippy appeared next to King Sombra and the previous shadow pony. Pip was eyeing the narrow trail on the mountain.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Follow Pip (or this trail) to the rain-shadow." Sombra said with dismissual.

"What's that?" Rarity asked.

"The side of the mountain where it rains the most," Pip squeaked up.

"Can't you like, teleport us there, sir?" Rarity asked her master.

"Well, I need the exercise," he calmly responded, "asked the mare who called me lazy."

"How can you eat that, o-wonderful sir?" Rarity squeaked, trying to avoid unwanted consequences.

"This trail-mix crystal? It's like eating a carrot, but with more crunch and more flavors than a pie. To eat one, however, a pony needs teeth about as strong as diamonds."

"Doesn't it has like, no vitamins or minerals?" Rarity shuddered, "how is that a trail mix anyway?"

"Quiet, you're asking too much questions!" He growled and snapped, biting into his last piece of the crystal. He grinned at her, bits showing. He mockingly added; "Mm, delicious!" Rarity wrinkled her nose in disgust.

* * *

"We're here, master." Zippy announced, looking around at the green land and trees.

"Excellent! You, maid, get to work." The king commanded as he plopped down onto the green grass. He rolled around as Rarity powered up her horn and pointed it to the dirt.

"_He acts like a colt!"_ Rarity thought, "_This grass _is _refreshing, though. Wait… what's this strong signal?" _The signal had a powerful magical force, it was pulling Rarity. This unknown magic was stronger than the magic that had led her to the source of the unicorn's cutie mark. She hesitated, but it was too late to tap out.

The shadow ponies watched Rarity as she tried resisting the radar source and King Sombra got up as Rarity started making tracks in the grass. Rarity yelped in alarm when she started to move faster and forced to fall onto her hooves. She struggled to find branches and roots that she can pull onto.

The spectators ran after Rarity when she disappeared out of view. "How, in Equestria, is she moving so fast?!" Pip yelled, panting.

"Why are we even running?! We could simply get into the ground for pony's sake!" Zippy shouted back.

"You're right!" Sombra declared, slipping into the ground. "I don't need _this_ much exercise!"

Rarity was still slipping through the grass with increasing speed. The ground was getting dry and rough as she moved down the mountain. Then all the sudden the air increased humidity and she slowed down.

"Ouch, grass burn!" Rarity yelped. She stood up, shaking her mane. She paused, surveying her surroundings. "It's too quiet…" Rarity screamed as the ground broke under her, her horn still glowing.

A few moments later, "Slaaaaave?" King Sombra popped out of the ground as he neared the end of the mare's trail. He peered down the hole as his two other servants rose out of the grass. Rarity didn't respond, and the king couldn't tell whether she landed or not, and there was no sound of rushing ground river.

"Zippy! Pip! Find me a long branch or roots!" Sombra ordered as the servants looked at each other nervously. They bolted off in different directions in pursuit of materials.

The king formed together as he pranced around, this thoughts rushing like rain. "_What did she get herself into? Did she gie? She better not or I'd be in a lot of trouble with Princess Luna and Celestia…_ _Maybe she's still falling, getting closer to the core. Or perhaps she simply fell unconscious. Where are those stupid-"_

"Here's the whole tree!" Zippy panted, a branch in his mouth, as Pip helped him push a full grown tree. King Sombra stared at them in disbelief.

"Uh… turn the tree into a long rope." He ordered.

"Yes-s sir!" Pip gasped, shredding a tree branch. While Zippy was tearing a branch off the poor tree, their master prepared himself to jump into the hole.

"Wait- little help?!" Zippy cried out just before Sombra sprung in.

"What?!" he growled.

"Can you shred this tree real quick?" the shadow pony squeaked. Sombra sighed, and then the tree lost all its bark and leaves. Then he jumped in the hole, uncertain of how deep it was.

It was the longest 8 seconds of his life before he saw the ground. With his magic, he slowed the falling to a minimum. In some distance away, King Sombra saw the dirty white unicorn up and limping, away from the light source.

"We're fine!" King Sombra shouted, his voice echoing around the cave. Growling, he stomped towards Rarity, "Why didn't you answer me, you idiotic-" and stopped as he saw the huge jewelries in the walls and floor.

"Where are we?" Rarity said in awe, gasping slightly in every step she took.

Her master plucked a few crystals off the floor before responding. "I think… I believe we're in the Lost Cave of Destinies. Not the Destiny is lost-but the cave is. I heard about it before my reign of rule and did a research paper on a book. It has been lost long before Princess Luna's banishment."

Sombra noticed that his maid's cutie mark was beginning to glow, along with a 3 diamonds and a crystal. He went toward to investigate it, but when Rarity couldn't handle the pain in her fore-hoof anymore, she let out an loud squeak and fainted.

King Sombra stuffed the extra crystals in the old saddlebag he gave her. "Pip, Zippy, bring down the rope!" he shouted as he closed the pouch. A wooden rope slashed down into the air, slapping the walls furiously. He caught hold of it and hoisted Rarity onto his back and tied himself to the rope.

"Bring it up, slowly!" King Sombra roared. The rope started lifting Rarity and him up, the knot and rope good and strong. He glanced at the dying light of the four glowing gemstones.

"Sometimes, it's best that we don't know our destinies, our future," he muttered to the softly whistling air. The wind agreed with him as some blew down at him, rippling his mane. As he reached the top, he cast over a wooden net he made with the tree-rope. Glancing down once again, he covered the entrance.

* * *

Rarity opened her eyes groggily to the ceiling of her cell.

"What I don't understand," Blacky said, "is how misfortune loves you."

"Huh? Wha-ouch!" Rarity tried to get up, but there was a sharp bolt of pain from her injured hoof.

"For example, you broke your fore-hoof as you fell," the shadow pony continued nonchalantly.

The unicorn tried to summon some memory after she fell, but her memory was blurred. All she could remember is the wind singing softly and shiny rocks sparkling in the light and dark. "Did I dream after I fell?" Rarity stretched the most she can without her hoof complaining.

"Who knows? Here's your apple pie and letter, sent by a mare named Apple Jack." Blacky informed her.

"Apple Jack! How is she?" Rarity gasped with excitement.

"A Crystal pony Mail Service gave it to the borders, sorry." Blacky apologized as he set the pie on her bed stand. "Oh, and The Great King Sombra gave you two extra days of sick days to heal up. Get plenty of sleep." With that, he closed the door behind him.

Rarity groaned and picked up the letter with her horn, "Another nightmare is the last thing I need! Well, let's see what this letter is about. Now, where's my reading glasses….? Oh here it is. Ahem. _Dear Rarity, Greetings from everyone in Ponyville! It's been a few weeks since we last saw you, and we miss you dearly! Apple Bloom has been rude enough a few time to mimic your usual behavior with 'Ahh! My hoof! Oh no! My ravishing mane! I will be forced to cut it all off! I'm going to die! Ahhh!' Of course, I gave her a good scolding for making fun of you. However, I wonder if that's __is__ your attitude. _Well, Apple Jack, that was how my first week went, but afterwards it wasn't so bad. _Your friends wonder (including I) if you are getting enough sleep over there. Your boutique is starting to look lonely without you, and Opal had the mind of a grumpy dragon. She even scratched my face! From then on, I absolutely despite your cat, maybe all cats in general. _Poor Apple Jack, haha. _Pinkie Pie has been checking her mailbox a lot when she isn't busy throwing parties and helping out at the __Sugar Cube Corner, __so write her an extra letter. If you don't, she'll turn Pinkamenia on us! Sweetie Belle is going to attend the new Crystal University, probably to be close to you. I fear, that she'll miss her friends Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, so instead she may go to the CanterLot Castle to get a music professional degree, mostly for singing and acting. Unluckily, Opal destroyed one of her papers on her rampage. How did you even raise that cat into an despicable personality? Twilight hasn't been sleeping very much since you left. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight are weeping, two of them doing it very quietly. I ran out of time and papers, so I will have to come to a short conclusion. Your honest friend, A.J., Apple Jack. PS: Spike is also suffering your absence! PSS: Spike helped bake this pie. Well, I made it (so he wouldn't burn it), but he mixed the ingredients. If the mail pony fails to deliver the pie safely, Spike threatens to burn the Pegasus alive. Don't worry, we wouldn't let that happen! _Hehe, I'll wager, Apple Jack._" _Rarity read.

* * *

**Author Note: So… the exams are (nearly) over! *collapses in relief* It's been a LONG school year for me, haha. Last month (April), I have a new baby sister! She's 6 pounds and has the biggest blue eyes EVER! She's underweight though. For her safety, I'll call her Rocky.**

**You can't believe how many times I messed up with Blacky's name with Blackeny or Blackey, lol. I also read my previous chapters, and I can't believe how many errors I found within the first 5 chapters, ugh. Even on Chapter 6 (or 7?), I messed up Hasbros with HASHBROWNS, haha! I had to go fix it. Probably will again with because I fixed it to HASHBROS, and I'm not sure if that's the spelling. Arghhhh. **

**It will do me a LOT OF GOOD if you point out **_**anything**_** that looks like a grammar error. I hope you see my improvement with recent chapters, my highschool English teacher had to teach the whole class with commas because we were terrible with it. :P We got higher writing grades though, and the whole class earned a good mark. We celebrated with donuts!**

**I am on a monthly schedule, but I am planning to do weekly or 2 weeklies publishing when summer comes. No promises- I have summer reading, summer classes, and two 4 days-camps coming up! I still have like, 10-15 chapters to write up, maybe more, before I complete this story. I really want a Christmas special, and then end it. **

**Thank you sooo much for enjoying my story, reviewer! It makes me smile when I see a review or a follower/favorite! I made this a longer chapter than usual to celebrate the near) end of the evil exams. I'm going to stop writing this author note, haha. See-ya~~**


	10. Summer Guests

**Thinking about it… I think the shadowponies belong to Hasbros, you know the comics they release? Except, all but Sombra is dead. Hm. So, the RACE belongs to Hasbros, but they're still my little minions! (Slow Mocking Laugh.) Oh yeah, 10****th**** Chapter! Woooo hoo! It's almost been a year, I don't know if that's bad, lol.**

**I had a lot of reviews asking me where's somebody in Chapter 4. Okay, Discord and Luna and everypony in the prison else was released, when Rarity was teleported out of the castle. They fell on Pinkie and squashed her, haha, that was originally suppose to be in. I thought it was better off without. Sorry for the misunderstanding! Anyways, back to the story!**

* * *

The next morning, Rarity's face was on the floor, squished against the iron door. Her hind-legs were hanging awkwardly in the air, a blanket on the left hoof. Her case and right ear twitched as she rubbed her nose.

Meanwhile, Zippy was knocking rapidly on the door. He was originally going to open it and declare "Good morning, sunshine!" The problem was, he couldn't open it.

"M-miss Rarity? Breakfast?" He looked around, adding: "Hello? Help? Someshadow help me open this door? It's not locked. Hello? _Why is everypony ignoring me?!"_ Zip glared at the solitude shadow, which was walking by casually. He grinned awkwardly and hasted away into the bucket's shadow. "Why does everypony hate me?" Zip sulked, pushing Rarity's pancakes away. He quickly sat up when his ears alerted him of another pony coming by.

"Hello, Zippy." Blacky greeted.

"Oh, hi! Please help me?" Zip begged.

Black came to him, "Of course, what seems to be the problem?"

"This stupid door wouldn't open! I swear, there's a tree blocking it!" his friend ranted, kicking the door in progress. "I can't slip through the walls because of the pancakes! Syrup, blueberries, butter, strawberries, my hoof! Let's not forget the whipped cream, sprinkles, on a used-to-be-hot chocolate! Pooh! Kill me somepony, but -oh no-oo-oo-oh, we can't '_cause we're freaking already dead!_"

"Okay, okay, calm down. We'll just shove this door open by force." Blacky assured, "Now, let's get Screa down here." Some moments later after Blacky left, the said returned with a flying shadow pony.

"'ove the pancapes aside! Tet's 'et dis door o-pen!" Screa rubbed his hooves eagerly.

"On three!" Blacky shouted as he shoved the pancakes to a corner. "Zippy, please do the honors?"

"Hye I can'd do it?" Screa complained.

"You're terrible at counting." Zippy snorted.

"No 'Am nod! One, Fity, Balizzon, Two." Screa attempted.

"Please don't ask again." Zip sighed, "One! Twoooooo-"

Meanwhile Rarity was just arising from a deep sleep. "What? Huh?"

"_THREE!_" Zippy roared, and the three shadows slammed their shoulders against the door. It was too much for the steel hinges. It squealed as Rarity was thrown across the room, blanket flying, as the three servants charged in.

"Breaaaaaaaak-fast!" Screa hollered, bucking around the room. The other two watched Rarity, which was sprawling on the ground, her blanket settling down on her head. "Um, ow?" She squeaked. Zippy chuckled nervously while Blacky face-hoofed. Rarity torn the blanket off of her and squinted at them.

"Honestly, how did you toss me off my bed?!" she asked, stretching.

"I dink woo were by dat moor." Screa answered, calming down.

Rarity heaved a long sigh. Ever since the journey to the Crystal Empire, she ended up in odd places because of her nightmares.

She realized something terrifying… "Eep! How dare you look at me when I just woke up?!" and pulled the blanket upward, her face burning scarlet. The stallions (except for Screa, whom was drooling at her glorious bed hair) quickly looked at random objects, and whistled.

"Shad up, e're monies. Anyway…. Breaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak-fast!" Screa repeated, whipping out pancakes and a cup of cold, melted whipped cream, hot chocolate.

"Thank you," Rarity awkwardly wrapped herself in her cover and levitated the pancakes towards her.

"Our pleasures miss." Zippy continued to stare at the brush as he walked through the walls.

"You know, when I meant sleep well, I didn't mean fall asleep on the door." Blacky said drily.

"Uh-h-hhh-I, err…. It was comfortable?" the mare stammered, embarrassed.

Blacky rolled his eyes and bowed, "Enjoy your day off." Then he closed the door. The white unicorn was grateful that he didn't question it further.

* * *

_Rat-tat-rat-tat!_

"King Sombra, let us in and let us see Rarity!" Twilight Sparkle hollered, and continued to knock on the invisible glass shield.

"Let me try," Apple Jack turned and bucked the force. The shield protested with a loud _BOOM!_

Moments later, Rarity appeared out of the castle. She awkwardly walked towards them, because of her injured hoof. "Girls? What are you doing here?" the white unicorn questioned her two friends and her sister.

Sweetie Belle gave out a gasp, "So it _is_ true! You did hurt your hoof!"

"Aw, you came to visit me?" Sweetie's older sister feelings were touched. Her friends grinned and nodded eagerly.

"So, can we come in or no?" Apple Jack asked.

"_There_ you guys are!" Pinkie galloped to the mares, gasping.

"I was wondering when you would come, Pinkie Pie!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Things were busy at the Sugar Cube Corner, but no worries! Gummy has it all in control!" she explained.

Meanwhile, the Sugar Cube was in chaos as Gummy sat motionless at the casher. Stoves roaring and spitting fire, the toddlers of the owner were stuffing their faces with goodies. Many customers were complaining and a few were shrieking at the rapidly rising sponge cake. One of the Pegasus's tail caught on fire, causing the victim to flying around screaming for water. A unicorn dared to steal a candy and hurried out. Pinkie Pie was left in charge since the Cakes were going on their wedding anniversary vacation. Somehow, the building wasn't catching flames.

"I'm _pretty_ sure the ponies are impressed with him. He's so responsible, too! After all, how could I miss a chance to see my friends?" Pinkie babbled on.

"How can we go through this?" Sweetie Bell asked, and poked the boundary. Her poking hoof shot straight up in the air.

"It's _eeeeasy!_ Just walk straight through it!" the pink pony declared, marching straight to Rarity. "Ta dah!"

"_Intruder!"_ a shadow pony roared and rose out of the ground, charging at Pinkie Pie. Sweetie Belle screamed and the two other mares jumped back.

"Hi!" Pinkie chirped, grinning boldly and waving. The moment the shadowpony hits Pinkie's shadow (the morning sun was behind her), Pinkie was thrown off balance. "Hey! Is that how you greet guests?!" she screeched, tugging away from the shadow's clutch.

"Hey, she's a friend!" Rartiy protested, struggling to push the captor away.

"I don't care! I catch intruders! Bee-do-bee-do-bee-do-" he said, sitting down onto his prey's tail. He continued to wail while Apple Jack, Sweetie Belle, and Twilight Sparkle protested.

Soon, a furious king stormed out of the castle, in his shadow form. "What is this racket's about?!" King Sombra growled.

"Intruder, sir! Bee-do-bee-do-bee!" the wailer was instantly muted as the king death-stared him.

"Thanks for shutting him up," Rarity's sister piped up, rubbing her ears, "he was annoying."

"Visitors?" he growled, his face covered half way by his shadow-hoof.

"E-yup, now let us in!" Apple Jack demanded, knocking.

King Sombra sneered down at them, "Don't forget whose boundary you're threading onto, _Princess_ Twilight Sparkle." With that, the guard, king, and boundary vanished. The five ponies rushed in (or in some cases, limped) for a group hug.

"We've missed you when we weren't busy!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Good, dear sister, because if you didn't you'd be dead by now!" Rarity joked.

"Aww, shad up." Apple Jack laughed, "We'd be ghosts."

* * *

"Kind of spooky for a castle," the purple pony remarked.

"Speak for yerself at that scourge castle," Apple Jack nudged Twilight, smirking.

"Yeah, because you guys ran _scared _for every key I played!" Pinkie taunted.

"Sure gave everypony a fright," Rarity agreed.

Sweetie Belle looked at them in awe. "You guys got to write a book of your adventures, I swear." She said, shaking her head.

"I'm amazed of the interior design and how clean this place is." Twilight noted, "It's also dark, though."

"It's clean because I did most of the work, dear." Rarity told them.

"No wonder you look tired, sis!" Belle added, sympatric.

"I think ya mean exuhasted," Apple Jack corrected.

"I woke up on the floor this morning!" Rarity bragged.

Twilight ohhed, "That's why your neck looks stiff!"

"_Oui, oui,_ I must be an old mare now," Rarity joked.

"Ehh… you don't look like one-yet!" the country pony teased.

"Oh, phoo." Apple's nearly-white friend waved in dismissal.

"You'll never be one to me, sister!" Rarity's sister declared, hugging to the said pony.

Pinkie Pie face was drained, "I… I can't even picture myself old," she stammered. The party pony sat down and started rubbing her head.

"Pinkie Pie, Granny's hair, those 'ittle glasses… no." Apple Jack pictured, and Pinkie Pie shuddered.

"Why are we talking about grumpy ol' mares?" Twilight questioned.

"Hey, we should talk about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or how about that red puppet, and Big Mac is probably a secret large macaroni meal or… or…" Pinkie trailed off, her eyes flying off to nowhere. Her friends stared as she drooled, mumbling random stuff, such as "cherries," "Link," et cetera.

"Well, she's being Pinkie Pie." Twilight stated, shrugging. They nodded (except for Pinkie) and continued walking (limping) around the halls.

"Hey! Wait up!" Pinkie Pie called out when she snapped back to reality.

"What else do you have to show?" Sweetie Belle asked Rarity.

"There's the Dining room, the 'laundry' room, there's also King Sombra's bedroom, Private room, and King's chamber, but we're steering clear of that. There's also a library and servant's room, and uh…" Rarity recalled the Castle's rooms in her head.

Twilight gasped; "A library?!"

"Quick, gang, after 'er!" Apple Jack hollered as Twilight spreaded her wings and flew down the halls. They hasted up their tour and chased their purple friend as she looked around for a certain label.

"Oh! No-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Rarity shouted as she turned a corner.

"What?!" Sweetie Belle demanded.

"Wrong way! Wrong way, darling!" the white unicorn ignored her. Rarity sighed as Twilight turned around and flew down another path. Rarity groaned and shook her injured hoof. After Rarity's hoof stopped throbbing, they continued chasing.

"Twilie! Over here!" Pinkie struck her head from a corner.

"Ya have your own library, you apple-brain!" Apple Jack shouted furiously.

"I thought you were an apple brain!" Rarity said, smirking and nudging Apple Jack.

"Shad-up." The latter grumbled.

"You just admitted it!" Rarity yelled in triumph, sticking her muzzle in the air as she continued on half running, half limping.

When they finally found and caught up with Twilight (and Pinkie), she was spinning circles in the air, her eyes full of awe.

"Twilight Sparkle and her libraries, eh? Eh?" Sweetie Belle spoke up. She earned a cuff to the ear and a furious look on her sister's face.

There were books in every direction, scrolls near the doors, a cabinet near the covered windows. The torches were flickering warmly around the room, on the tables were new books enchanted to copy the author's writing as new words were marked.

"I didn't know King Sombra was a book worm," Twilight squeaked, still turning around.

"Meh, he acts like a colt." Rarity dismissed.

"Maybe… because he was trapped in ice for eternity!" Pinkie Pie theorized. They continued to observe the room, when Twilight finally broke the silence.

"Oh my Celestia! There's a new Daring Do book being written right here!" Twilight squealed. "Must look away! Must not spoil the hype!"

"This room is a lot more friendlier than da rest of da castle." Apple Jack said.

Twilight flew over, "That's because you can't enjoy a _thrilling_ book fully, without being comfortable!"

"Who is this stallion?" Rarity whispered in wonder, looking at the ancient scrolls. Sweetie Belle heard her whisper.

"A very, very rich king." Sweetie Belle estimated.

"That sounds a bit right," Rarity agreed. Twilight flew to a bean bag with a green book, and curled up. She flipped the covers over, exposing the white paper and black scribbles. Pinkie Pie was closely examining a shelf, while the rest just looked on.

"Ooo-kay, we're just finish the tour without you, Princess Twilight." Rarity broke the long awkward silence. The princess just simply waved without looking up from her book. Apple Jack shrugged and followed the leaving sisters and Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry, Ah didn't know dat Twilight would react like t'is." The country mare apologized to her sophisticated friend.

"I did!" Pinkie spoke up, humming a merry tune.

"That's all right, dear. So, up here is the balcony, or the roof. Another stairs down, is currently under construction, I don't know what. Sweetie Belle, darling, don't get too close to those armors." Rarity pointed out the said objects. Sweetie Belle chuckled nervously and struck to Rarity's side.

"Welcome, to the kitchen, girls." Rarity said as she pushed the doors open.

Pinkie's eyes budged, "Look at all of the desserts!"

"Hey, Pinkie, I don't think those are your normal cupcakes… never mind." Sweetie Belle said. Pinkie Pie was chewing on one of the cupcakes with crystal sprinkles. There were a loud crunch with every bite she took.

"So… King Sombra heats crystals?" Apple Jack poked at one of the cakes. A nearby shadow pony smacked her hooves.

"Yes, and it's _eats_, not _heats_." He corrected.

"That's what ah said!" Apple exclaimed. Another shadow smacked Pinkie away with a wooden spoon. The party mare started to pout and added puppy eyes. The cooks simply ignored the expressions and scolded when she gotten too close.

"Pink, Pink, Pink, those aren't for you, crazy mare." One finally pushed her away, scrowling.

"But-but!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Noooo buts. Miss Rarity, please escort your companionship out." He continued, the sink eyes still on his face.

"Fine, we're going." Sweetie Belle swiftly left.

"Noo!" the pink pony wailed as two of her friends dragged her out. "I'm gunna diee! Only sweets will save mee!" She continued, going limp.

"Hon, you're not going to pass away." Rarity corrected.

"But I waaaaaaant them!" Pinkie countered, putting a hoof to the head.

"Okay, ya died. Now you can't have candies." Apple Jack finished, dropping her.

"Nooooo!" Pinkie gasped, "I came back to life!"

"Wouldn't that make you a zombie?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"I'm a sweet-eating zombie!" the party pony groaned, "Caaaaaandy!"

"Send help," Apple Jack said sarcastically.

"Caaaaaaaaaaa-ndy!" Pinkie repeated.

"Sis? She's scaring me." Belle squeaked, hugging Rarity's tail.

"Let's go find Twilight," Rarity said, " and Sweetie, please stop pulling on my tail."

"Caaaandy… Frostings, cake… pie… sugaaaar.." Pinkie Pie drooled.

"Feed 'er broccoli!" Apple Jack declared.

"Noo! Not the vegetables! Not the broccoli!"

"Ya like tomatoes!" the country mare pointed out.

"But, Apple Jack! They're a fruuuuit!"

"Not!" the orange pony snapped.

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Quick! Get away from the bickering!" Sweeite Belle yelped, running to the direction of the library.

"Yeah, but potatoes aren't a vegetable too!" Pinkie taunted.

"Oh ya? How so?" Apple snapped back.

"They're _starches_!" Pinkie declared, "Strawberries aren't even a berry! Mind explosion!"

"Shad up! Lies!"

"Facts!" Pinkie hollered.

"N-ope!"

"Hey, where did they go?" Pinkie paused the argument.

"What were we fightin' about?" Apple Jack asked.

"Something about food," she responded.

"Dat's dumb."

"I know right! We should hug!" Pinkie Pie gasped, tossing an arm around Apple Jack's neck.

"We really need to find the other mares, though." Apple pointed out.

"Look no farther! They're at the library!" The pink mare bounced on the path to the said room. Her friend followed, but trotted like a regular pony. After a few steps down the halls, they heard snoring.

"Psst, is that who I think it is?" Pinkie whispered.

"Umm, yep?" Apple Jack said.

"We should totally prank him," Pinkie snickered, rubbing her hooves.

"Don't ya dare, Pinkie!" Apple warned.

"Oh come on, you're looking at the pranks master!" her friend protested.

"Ya can, but I'm not." The orange pony stalked away.

"Fine! I don't need you anyway!" Pinkie hollered after her.

"Dine!" Apple Jack yelled back.

"Fine!"

"Dine!"

"Fine!"

"Ah'm going!" Apple Jack left.

Pinkie giggled in a sinister way and pulled out whipped cream out of her mane.

* * *

Sombra mumbled as he tossed over in his sleep, dreaming of flying crystal sandwiches and slowly falling pieces of candy rocks. He felt something cool fall on his nose, and his brain translated it that there was a heart crystal on his muzzle, instead.

His nose started to itch, interrupting his dream. He growled and rubbed his muzzle. King Sombra did not know there was whipped cream layered on his face. When he reached up to rub his muzzle, now it was smeared all over his lower face and his hoof.

Apparently, it started to rain fairy dust in his sleep and now he was grumpy. All the crystals and diamonds were gone. Plus there was a really fluffy pony walking on rainbow towards him, he did not like it one bit. "It" was smiling and its tongue was rolling out, like a dog running toward its master. "It" stopped in front of him and blew a raspberry.

He, was mortified, not to mention that disgust and horror was all over his face.

Now… he tasted… whipped cream? This was too much for King Sombra. He freaked out, and started running away from all the cuteness, towards the dark. What stopped him, was a sign with a fish. It read: "Crappie Bait (Fish) Minnows." To his horror, the fish's head turned to him and winked.

Sombra woke up, choking on the whipped cream and scrambling off the kings-sized bed. He pulled out a hidden mirror (as he did not like looking at himself,) and it revealed a mess of whipped cream all over his face and also on his side burn. From behind the door, he could hear snickering and giggling.

Rolling his eyes, he called out; "Wetsup!"

A shadow pony popped out of the wall. "Yes, master?" he froze as he saw the mess on his king's face.

"Take the mares outside-don't you dare laugh at me or I'll eat your soul-and bring a bucket of water!" Sombra ordered. Wetsup bowed, and went through the door. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Mares."

* * *

Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Twilight Sparkle, and Apple Jack were lying on the grass, satisfied with their hay-burgers. Pinkie was still eating, so she was standing up. The ones on the ground were laying in a circle, back to the grass. The stars were just beginning to come out, and the sun trekked slowly over the mountain, painting the clouds and skies.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful," Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Shame we have to leave so soon," Twilight agreed. Rarity sighed in agreement, staring at the colorful stray clouds.

"It's just everythin' changing so fast," Apple Jack teared up, putting her hat on her belly.

"I know, I wish I could just slow down time," Sweeite Bell sniffed.

"-but we can't!" Pinkie chirped, joining in the circle. "It's just life!"

"For now, let's just enjoy the sunset." Twilight sighed.

"I feel like I can reach it," Rarity claimed, stretching her non-injured hoof to the sky, "but I know I can't. I feel like the sky's the limit."

"Unless yar a Pegasus." Apple chuckled.

"True!" Pinkie giggled. Her friends quickly joined in laughing.

"Hey guys? Sun's down, now we have to get going.' Sweetie whispered.

"Thanks for ev'rything, Rarity," Apple Jack pushed her hat on her head as she rolled over.

"Thanks for coming, everypony." Rarity stayed on the cool grass, looking around at the ponies getting up and were close with.

"It was a fabulous party!" Pinkie agreed.

"Goodbye!" Rarity friends chorused as they slipped through the boundaries. Pinkie was a bit slow, so she was knocked off and sent flying, with a loud whoop. Rarity pulled herself up and watched her friends and sister gallop out of sight. The moon was gradually climbing, stars shining meerily, and the cooling wind softly running past her. She shuddered as the sun's light left the sky, and then she limped her way back towards her bed.

Life was, indeed changing quickly.

* * *

**Author's Note: This must be the longest chapter I've ever wrote or typed for. Maybe that'll change in the future, who knows? It was going to be a summer special, but I was either lazy or busy with family parties, reunion, etc. In a way, this chapter IS a special! Not to mention now I have summer homework and some AP homework I need to do before the end of July. This has been developing since May. (Idea to Writing to Typing.) Oh yeah, scourge means "a cause of great suffering or destruction." I picked it up in the Odyssey. It isn't exactly a CAUSE, but destruction. Just clearing that up for you that don't understand and bother to bring up a dictionary.**

**My birthday is coming up in 2 days! Cheers! ~~~**

**This chapter was also going to be a Wizard of OZ reference originally, but most of the ideas were boring. I'm satisfied with this chapter now. There was also a song involved, but no- TOO LONG! There needs to be more words than music, this isn't Broadway! Well, MLP has a lot of music if you noticed…**

**Right now, it feels like life is just, rushing. Like it felt LONG as a child, but when you enter Junior High/Middle School/Secondary school, it's gets like, so. Freaking. SHORT! Like, wow, seriously?**

**I love the reviews guys! My new upcoming story is being updated right now as I type. Thanks for following, favorite, or/and reading. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**~Rosie**


	11. Snapped

**Well… I decided to answer some of your reviews… As a reminder, none of the characters belong to me, except for my shadow ponies. Same for music. **

_**MLPLover: **_**You should type the next chapter(s). Wanna know why? CAUSE WE'RE FREAKIN' DEAD! **

Haha, I finished the next chapter before you wrote that. About that… I wasn't really in a writing mood in August, more of a reading. Sorry guys, I finally got around to this on Monday. Lol. I just postponed this chapter a lot, since I didn't really like the middle.

_**Snowfrost: **_**I fell off my bed laughing at the breakfast part. Poor pinkie… BAD SHADOW PONIES! Anyway, love the chapters, I look forward to more, and have a GREAT birthday! Ahem. *royal Canterlot voice* BECAUSE THOU MAKES SUCH WONDERFUL CHAPTERS, WE SHALL GIVE THEE A WISH OPAN A STAR BY THE POWERS VESTED IN US BY QUEEN LUNA! MAKE A WISE WISH AND ENJOY THOUS BIRTHDAY TO THE FULLEST!**

The breakfast part was my favorite part too! Aren't the shadow ponies awesome? :D I didn't really had a great birthday since I went to Yellowstone. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a fan of vacations, I'm more of a homie. Are you secretly Luna? :P (My wish, however, is coming true. Must stay a secret for it to continue.)

_**To both MLPLover and Snowfrost review on how similar this is to Bride Of Discord**_

Finally… Someone noticed. After nearly a year, Snowfrost is the first. *Face Palm* I couldn't picture the story beginning in a different way, and I was a fan of DisneyFanfatic2364's story last year. She inspired me this story. Hint, hint: only difference? My ending and it has a bit of Cinderella. No spoilers. Some ideas may be inspired by other authors, but I mostly try to be original. However, I will die if the author herself read this and asked me the same question! (X.X) Well then, congratulations on finding the "easter eggs!"

_**Guest: **_**I wonder what the glowing diamonds and crystals mean.**

Haha, me too! Oh wait- I'm the author, I know what it means. :3

* * *

**That's all for now! Oh, a tiny spoiler alert helpful information: in the first part, the intonations is what's in the letter, the one with normal text is what's happening either during the writing or beforehand.**

* * *

_Dear Precious Friends (and sibling),_

_I know it's been, what, three weeks since I last saw some of you. (Sorry Pinkie Pie.) All I ask of you is to carry on with your life and don't forget our everlasting friendship. My sleep has improved, to say, along with my hoof. Thank you for your concerns. There are a lot of… odd new jobs around this place._

"King Sombra wants to you try waxing the walls." A shadow unicorn informed Rarity.

"What? Put candle wax on a wall?" Rarity looked up from her blueprints.

_Some of them didn't even work. Don't put candle wax or crayons on the wall, you guys._

"Well… It looks like we all learned something new." Zippy coughed after seeing the damaged walls. "I shall report to master. Maybe burn the walls down, too."

_Other times, they actually worked too well._

"Ahhh! My eyes!" a servant hollered as Rarity finished testing a product on the west all floor. He slipped and crashed into a table, blinded.

"Oops?" Rarity squeaked, examining him, "You okay, sir?"

_If we're lucky, they worked perfectly._

"Wow! Look, rainbows!" the small shadow that Rarity met the first day, named Enlight exclaimed, gazing at the crystal chandilers.

"Lots, lots, lots of rainbows," Rarity chuckled.

"I hate it." King Sombra said gruffly, "use less next time. Burn it."

"Bu-bu-but sir!" Enlight protested, "It's magnificent!"

_Pinkie Pie, you must have messed up his majesty's brain. Why? He smashed a pie just because it was pink._

"Hey, you can't do that!" Rarity complained, whipping pink stuffing off her face.

"Who in the world makes pie pink!?" the king countered.

"Excuse me? It's _totally_ a fashion statement!"

"Pfft, haha, fashion statement in food. I think you meant garnish. Like you'd ever catch me wearing pink, anyway." He turned and left, but not before he stole the isolated crystal garnish on her strawberry pie.

_I had my sweet revenge by bleaching all his cloaks and then died it pink. I know, totally evil! Sorry, Fluttershy, but he stole one of my jewelry._

"Hey, King Sombra, I didn't know you wore pink," Rarity teased as she swept pass him.

"I _despites _you." He growled, before returning to his telescope.

_Speaking of King Sombra, he can be very… surprising_

"Hey, Slave! What's your favorite color?" King Sombra asked her one afternoon.

"Umm… It would have to be either cyan, purple, or pink. Sir." Rarity answered.

"Figured," Sombra grumbled, teleporting away.

"What was that all about?" she asked the vanishing dust.

_One thing for sure, he hates anything pink. Like you, Rainbow Dash. I bet he calls it "The Pink Plague," haha. That's all for now, darlings. Pinkie Pie, chill out with the mail, please. Service is so slow here._

"You have m-m-mail!" A pony informed, handling her 11 envelopes.

"Wow, that's a lot." Rarity comminted, after scanning through all of them. Each of them has a childish scribble written on it: "To, Rarity. From, Pinkie Pie. OPEN ASAP."

_Lots of love and kisses,_

_Rarity._

"Okay, that's it!" Rarity declared after stamping her hoof on the envelope and its contents.

"Oh, also King Sombra orders you to meet at the East wing," her new friend, Clip informed.

"Thank you," she said as Clip took the mail and left.

* * *

"I'm doing _WHAT?!"_ Rarity screeched after the news revealed to her.

"You're mining today," her master summarized.

"Why? "She growled, and then spat out "sir?!"

"You died my cape pink, I have to remove the bleach." He stated, taking a sip of cider.

"It looks like you had no problem," Rarity said drily.

"I had to burn the other half," Sombra grumbled, and Rarity smirked.

"This is an order! The miners are on vacation." He said, tossing her a pick axe.

"To where?" she asked.

"None of your business," King Sombra dismissed. He knew that all the miners he had were stealing jewelries at Baltimore. A perfect snack for him, at least in his opinion.

Later, Rarity was in a cave, refusing to put effort in the pick. The supervisor had to call his master in since she refused to get dirty.

"You are not leaving here until you get approval!" the king roared.

"You got plenty of crystals in that sandwich!" Rarity pointed out the floating crystal sandwich.

"Oh, yeah, don't forget that you're my slave, mare."

"Oh yeah?" Rarity challenged.

"Yeah, he grumbled, a volume louder.

"Yeah?" Rarity continued.

"Yeah." Sombra took a bite from his lunch.

"Yeah?!"

"Just get to work, mule!" he snapped.

He instantly regretted it when Rarity pulled her breath in. "What, did you just called me?!" She exploded, slamming every hoof as she stomped towards the king. Sombra quickly took a giant bite.

"Mmf?" he said.

"No one, I repeat, NO ONE, _ever calls me a mule!_" the white unicorn said darkly. For a moment, King Sombra thought his servant was going to blast him to pieces, and braced himself. Instead, her magic clutched tightly on his chest plate and pulled him up from the floor, shoes and all.

"The last creature that ever did _it_, _never_ saw again, for _years." _Her face was dangerously close to his. He could feel her breath, and he couldn't move, let alone get away.

"I may be in your control, _Dear_ King, but I am not a lady who you can walk on. Do you understand me?" she yelled, and Sombra dropped his sandwich. Her eyes were icy cold, sending his blood running cold in fear. She pulled him an eyelash closer, to her eye level, and her full face was in his vision.

She was stepping over his comfort line. _Never_ did anypony get this close to him before. It left Sombra totally speechless. He could see every fur on her face, every detail in her eyes, and how her bangs framed the right of her face. How her magic glimmered from her horn. Sombra's brain was screaming to kill her, while the other half was panicking and signaling for help.

"_Do you, understand me?_" she finally repeated, her tone lowered. Rarity's eyes were flickering left and right, staring down and surveying his wide eyes.

King Sombra swallowed, "Uh, yes?"

Rarity released her master, flipped her dutch braid, and left.

King Sombra sat down and took another bite of his sandwich. He was raking his brain to figure out what just happened. He recalled "mule" and his slave's "I'm-going-to-murder-you-and-toss-you-in-an-active-volcano-while-laughing-manically." Meanwhile, his other servant was chewing on his hoof shoes nervously, like a donkey.

* * *

Rarity punched the couch's pillow, which was on her face. "Blacky, I can't believe I did that!"

"Did what?" he asked.

"Confronted King Sombra." She answered, groaning into her pillow.

"Shocking," he said absentmindly, washing down a window.

"That's all you're going to tell me all day? 'Did what?' 'Shocking,' 'Ooh, spooky,'" she mimicked, giving another punch to the beaten up plush item.

"Well, duh." Blacky said.

"You're not helping," she growled.

"Of course, I'm going to help him," he said sarcastically, "if he ever asks me to."

"That's now the point!" Rarity's scream was muffled by her pillow.

"Can't you go and apologize then?" the shadow pony sighed, giving up.

"Sure, and get my hair burnt off," she said in sarcasm.

Rarity was silent for some time, before she asked; "hey, how come all of you are different from the king?"

Blacky sighed. "We died, and Sombra's still alive. We've been retrieved, but only after the dragon defeated his majesty. Since we died, we can't gain flesh like he can. Ta daaah!"

"Oh," was all he got from her. No applause or anything.

"Miss Rarity, I encourage you to be much kinder to him. I mean, he's a pony with feelings, too." Blacky said. Rarity winced as she remembered her promise to Fluttershy.

"Pinkie's going to _murder_ me. I totally… just snapped like a baton." Rarity sighed.

"I'm not listening to your complaining," Blacky muttered, leaving.

"Hey! Come back!" Rarity cried.

"I'll come back once you apologize!" he yelled back.

* * *

Rarity stared at King Sombra's doors and took a deep breath. Then she knocked, and waited. The mare held her breath as she heard movements inside the room. Rarity flinched as King Sombra appeared against the flickering light of the fire in the background. He stood majestic as ever, and he raised his right eyebrow.

"What brings you to my humble chamber?" King Sombra sneered, leaning against the door frame. The fireplace on the left of him crackled.

"I-I-I-" Rarity's brain scrambled under his glare.

"Spit it out, the moon won't wait," Sombra sighed.

Rarity collected her guts before retrying, "I came to apologize. To say sorry, sir."

His eyes widen slightly, and he quickly masked it. "For what? Polishing the floor?"

"No," she answered.

"Sparkling the glass?"

"_Non._"

"Dying my capes?"

"That too," Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Spill it," her master growled.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she glared, getting restless.

"Ah ah _ah_, don't get sassy with me, and I don't know what you're talking about." He fibbed.

"Liar," Rarity accused.

"Nope, he said.

Rarity gave up. "Fine, for me getting in your face and nearly stabbing you with a pick. Sir."

They stood there for separate reasons. The fire place continued to laugh as it hungrily licked the log. The temperature gradually lowered as every seconds ticked by.

"Well, are you going to leave?" the black unicorn finally said, slowly closing the door.

"Not until I'm forgiven," Rarity stated, blocking the door.

"You're kidding me," Sombra growled, looking away. "Bad guys don't forgive. No one forgives villains, either."

"Then I'll just sit by this door," Rarity said, fired up, "sir!"

"Have fun," the king rolled his eyes, and slammed the door in her face. She stumbled, grabbing her left hoof in pain from the force and grumbled under her breath.

* * *

King Sombra poked his head out cautiously a few hours later, and she was curled up next to the door, asleep.

"Pfft, you're that stubborn?" he whispered, "In that case, you win. Now get off my door." The king pushed her to the opposite side of the door, walked back in his room, locked the doors, and fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

**Authors Note: As hinted by my answer from the top of the page, this chapter was a struggle for me to write. I didn't like it midway and had to stop. A month later, I finished. Heh. Don't you worry your little head, I'm thrilled to start the next chapter! :D**

**Bad idea using Google Translator at the beginning of my story. BTW, from now on, I will only use French and maybe Spanish little dictionary books or whatever they're called. Sorry for any confusion, this was on my mind, A LOT. I don't speak any language except for a little French and Spanish. And the only German word I know is "bless you," used often in Disney's Tangled. I don't really know how to spell it. :S**

**Meet Enlight, the little shadow colt who played the role of Mrs. Pot in Bet our Guest song… Why him? What other shadow would squeak and squeal whenever they see toys and rainbows? Maybe King Sombra, but with different reasons. *Evil face.* Hint: he'd run away, squealing and screaming.**

**Some love or hating on this chapter would be great! Thank you… 3 (I want your opinions.) Please point out any mistakes, It's very late for me and I just want to collapse on bed, King Sombra style. Any chapter's fine, I have to rewrite the first few anyway.**

**PS: I got a life. Writing isn't my main career goal right now. At least I don't forget to upload for 2 years later… (that author I'm waiting on still hadn't uploaded. Bummer.) I had to get this out of the way because it's near the end of August. See you guys in September, that's my next uploading schedule! (Yes, I will finish this story.)**

**PSS: This story is what, a year and a week old? :D 11 chapters though, that's bad…**


	12. Go Eat Some Ice Cream

_**Snow Frost: **_**That adorable and amazing! Don't call Rarity a mull. Or ELSE. DUN DUN DUUUUN! Can I insert a Shadow Pony oc? **

**Name: Nightshade**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: Silly, kind, an unofficial daughter if Sombra**

Aw, I'm glad you found this story adorable and amazing! I'm a bit suspicious of your grammar, you made it hard for me to type this down. xD (That's, *ding* Mule *ding* Dun dun duuun for extra humor that made me smile *ding* (sorry :3)) I'm sorry, I'm not accepting female shadow ponies… because King Sombra said so (he's also using colorful words at you that he doesn't have any offspring, and if he ever did, they're dead). Nightshade sounds gorgeous though Permission to use it somewhere in the Glass Horseshoe? :)

* * *

Rarity woke up one morning to find that the castle was nosier than before. Rarity pulled her hair into a ponytail and stuck her head around the door. Her breakfast was on the well. Rarity eyed the oatmeal sitting there, growing cold. She sighed and shoved it in her mouth, swallowing it. Of course, Rarity knew that wasn't healthy to gulp them down quickly, but she didn't want to savor the meal.

Rarity climbed up the stairs, and reached the top with a puff of breath. Around every corner, a shadow was dusting, polishing, sweeping, mopping, burning some stray bugs, scrubbing, and even those that was replacing tinder to the everlasting fire. Rarity wandered around; looking for tasks to do, until she finally asked a slightly lazy sweeper.

"What's going on?" Rarity asked him.

"A guest is coming, ma'dam," He responded, reaching around a bronze armor with his broom.

"Who?"

"I'm afraid that's classified," he answered, shoving the dust into a pail.

Rarity narrowed her eyes and leaned onto one side, "So what can I do?"

"It's simple, prepare the garden for autumn."

Rarity gave him her thanks and left. A quarter of an hour later, she was facing an empty… courtyard. A breeze whizzed by, tall grass waving at her, and leaves rippled. She sighed, glaring at a tree with yellowing leaves. "Well, Hello Mother Nature!"

The sky was three-fourth through when Rarity finally finished fixing up the landscape. She collapsed on a bench and surveyed the gardens. Bushes were trimmed, rose bushes were on fixed up, grass expertly cut, sidewalk swept, the marble structures were washed down, windows clean, weeds removed, rusts dissolved and a tree was supported. Rarity wasn't in a good condition however. Her fur felt hot, hair sweaty and dusty, hooves were bruised and rough, and she was exhausted from both magical and physical strength. She was relieved that she finished the job.

Her relaxation was interrupted by a guard pony. "King Sombra requests you to clean up, look presentable, and in the Grand Hallway as soon as possible."

The mare stretched, and climbed off the bench, too exhausted to speak.

After Rarity removed the dirt and grime from her hair, fur, and hooves; she brushed her hair, applied more mascara on her fake eyelashes, and set off merrily. That is, until she found King Sombra waiting for her.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, "You are ten seconds late!"

"What do-"

_Poof!_

"Hey!" Rarity yelled. She was covered in a black short dress, white ruffled apron, bucked black boots and a white ruffled head band. "You dare to put me in a French maid's outfit?!"

"Yes, now bow down!" Sombra said, bowing. He smacked Rarity head's down a few second later. (Whoa, look at all those ow's!)

"What, are we bowing to a door?" Rarity drily said, slamming her nose to the floor before Sombra could smack her again.

"No, now don't embarrass me," the king ordered.

"How can a door…" she trailed off as her master growled at her.

A fanfare begun playing, echoing throughout the castle. "Announcing the arrival of Princess of the Night, the Dreamworld; sister of the Sun, bearer of the Nightmare Moon, Princess Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuna!" The voice and fanfare announced. King Sombra brightened up and Rarity's whole face was smashed against the floor. The great doors swung open, and Princess Luna was staring directly ahead, bored.

"Welcome, Ni-"

"It's Princess Luna now, King Sombra. Hello Rarity, you look rather attracted to the floor," she interrupted.

"I was startled, your highness. May I get up now, sir?" Rarity's voice was slightly muffled.

"Of course," he said, glazing at the alicorn. Rarity scrambled to her hooves. "Slave, go bring us some tea."

Remembering King Sombra's warning, she bowed again, and ran off.

"This way, your majesty," the king nodded and walked down the Great Halls, the princess following.

* * *

A tour later, with the sun hovering over the mountains, the royalty were in the dining room. Princess Luna was silent, and Sombra had ran out of things to discuss. They both ate their salads, and the king had some crystal vinegar over his lettuce.

More silence and clanking of the forks.

Meanwhile, Rarity and a few other ponies were spying on them. The next course was levitating over their heads, covered with a metal bowl.

"Dude, the sly-ance is so art-ward," Screa whispered.

"Hey, the Princess finished, let's move it!" a shadow Pegasus, Woth, shoved Rarity through the doors. The unicorn sighed, adjusted her headdress, and trotted over to them. Luna smiled at her as the white mare removed the empty salad plate. Rarity beamed back and then ducked her head and poured some more raspberry lemonade into the goblet. The servant was about to open her mouth, but she caught Sombra's glare. So instead, Rarity did a crisp bow, removed the king's plate and refilled his cup, and fled. The alicorn glared at King Sombra.

The watchers and the floating plates hurried away from the door as she galloped in. Of course, they crowded around the door again.

Princess Luna cleared her throat, "I see you've taking good care of Rarity."

King Sombra stared at her, "Who?"

"Your servant," Luna answered, sipping her lemonade.

"I have many servants," he coughed, "and I do not recall of a name 'Rarity'"

"She's over here, you doofus!" Woth whispered-screamed.

"Then summon your maid," Luna sighed, setting down her cup.

"Slave!" he called. This time, it was a shadow unicorn who shoved her in. Rarity sighed once more, fixed her headdress again, and walked over.

She bowed, "Yes, your majesty?"

Her master ignored her and shifted his attention back to Princess Luna, "Is this the mare you speak of?"

"Yes," the alicorn said. The spies walked in, carrying the main course. "I'd like to speak with her."

"Of course, Princess," Rarity dipped her head and walked to the alicorn's side.

"Has he fared you well?" Luna asked.

"As well as a treasured book," Rarity said. King Sombra sighed and bit into his (meat free, of course) lasagna.

"Well that's great news! Any exciting stories for me?" Luna eagerly asked, before trying a piece of her garlic breadstick.

"Well, it was difficult the first week here, you know, learning to use some of the equipment," Rarity started slowly, "After that, things started to turn easier, and his… servants were surprisingly-"

"Different," Sombra finished for her. "Princess Luna, aka Nightmare Moon, I invited you to catch up on times, and not-"

"Excuse me, King Sombra," Luna interrupted coldly, "I'm afraid I am not the same mare seven years ago. Thereof, I ask you to do not call me Nightmare Moon ever again."

King Sombra blinked, "But-"

"I've only accept your invitation to see how Rarity is doing, not to have a villain conversation." Luna continued, with the same coldness. Rarity glanced nervously at her master. His face seemed to be a shade lighter, and he was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"And I thought that you were wise enough to know that I have no grudges anymore, or desire to convert back to evil," Luna stood up, "_and_ I must leave, the dreams of ponies are beckoning and pleading to my soul." The Alicorn turned, "So I advise you to let go of this pointless fantasy. Goodbye, King Sombra," with that, she left the room.

Rarity warily looked back to the black stallion. He was leaning against his chair, and rubbing his temples. Slowly he melted into his shadow form, and slipped into the floor. Behind the doors, the shadow ponies glanced at each other in concern. They met Rarity's worried eyes.

* * *

Rarity was outside of King Sombra's room again, staring at the large doors. She couldn't get his shocked face out of her brain. It reminded of her own expressions from few of her… ex-suitors.

She had a fantasy of marrying a prince, or more specially, Prince Blueblood. However, after learning of his horrifying personality, she dumped him THAT easily, but it made her doubt her self esteem a little. Then there was Trenderhoof, the stallion she literally fangirled over. That little colt ignored her a lot and was only interested in Apple Jack. A few years later, she worked up the guts to convince Fancy Pants to take her out, but that didn't last forever, either. He stopped because of his fear of her "manipulation." Of course, she had to move on, but it was either slowly and painfully or swiftly.

Rarity knew it was pointless to dwell in her past. Yet, another fell for Apple Jack's honest heart; Spike. She watched Spike's adoration grow for Apple Jack, and she ignored it until it was too late.

"_Rarity, seriously, stop calling me _Spikey-Wikey! _I'm not a baby," Spike groaned, purposefully dropping the sewing kit._

"_Rarity dropped her fabrics, startled and shocked, "Spikey-Wikey? What's wrong?"_

"_Everything!" he yelled, "You never actually loved me! And… and… I'm so sick of you taking advantage of everything!"_

"_Bu-But I do love you!" Rarity stammered._

"_Yeah! You treat other stallions the same as me!" Spike's tears gathered in his eyes, "Like that Trenderhoof and Fancypants. _Completely _different!" He stormed out, and Rarity fell to her knees, and wept her eyes out._

Rarity blinked back to reality. She knocked, and there were no answer. The unicorn knew he was in his room, sulking, after she searched outside.

She carefully twisted the knob and pushed it open. The sunset was spilling into the dark room. The fireplace was dead, and the doors to the balcony were open. She walked through, her horseshoes softly knocking on the floor.

Rarity slowed down when she saw the king leaning slightly over the railing, staring at the climbing moon with a dull look in his eyes. She pushed the doors open wider, and he ignored her. The mare frowned, and stood next to him glancing at the moon.

She coughed, "How embarrassing, a slave coming to comfort its master. Especially a villain."

Sombra growled.

"It'll never be in history books, lucky them. Besides, I think it's cute, a bad guy having a crush on a bad girl," Rarity continued, grinning slightly.

"Go away," the king grumbled, slouching even more.

"But alas! The bad girl isn't so bad anymore!" Rarity dramatically gasped, "What will the villain do? The typical response- sulking!" Rarity fell on the thick railing, copying Sombra.

"Really, just leave me alone," the king huffed, scooting away from her.

"Aw, he's so naïve with his relationships," Rarity's head fell a little to the right, "Will he jump? Will he wail unto the heavens, declaring his hopeless love?"

"I'm not _that_ stupid," he groaned, snorting.

"Princess Luna is right," Rarity regained her posture, "You know you need to get over it!"

King Sombra gasped, "How _dare_ you?!"

"You're not the only living thing to get heartbroken!" Rarity said, flipping her mane.

"I know I'm not, now go!" King Sombra roared.

"Then stop sulking or cry about it!" Rarity snapped, "Infact, you should binge on some ice cream and weep over it! Like a mare!"

He stared at her, "I should get some ice cream," he agreed.

"Oh, my, Celestia! STALLION UP!" Rarity face palmed. Sombra returned to staring at the moon.

"This isn't my first time, slave," he sighed. Rarity removed her headdress and sat next to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I had been in love with a crystal pony… but she broke my heart when I became king." Sombra sighed, "She's dead, I saw it to that. Except, I didn't and that's how I lost my empire."

Rarity winced, "Ouch, a back stabber." King Sombra nodded and then he glared at her.

"Your friends made me lose my chance again, hypocrite," He growled.

"That wasn't all me, you know, It was the heart," she defended herself.

He grinned, and Rarity heart leaped at the rare sight. It wasn't his usual smirk, or sneer. "Of course, the heart, the idiotic powerful thing that makes us all so weak. Well, according to Queen Chryaslis, anyway."

"You have a lot of ties," Rarity noted.

"She came to me a few times during my reign," he explained.

"You know what?" Rarity nudged him, "You're not all what it seems."

"Shut up," Sombra growled.

"Hey, you smiled!" she teased.

"When did you become a counselor?" he snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I'm not all what it seems, too," her smile widen, lending a hoof. "Let's reintroduce ourselves. I'm Rarity, at your service, sir."

"Sure… Rarity." He said hestinately, before shaking her hooves. Rarity blushed and hid it with a bow.

"My job is finished for the day," she said, keeping her head down.

"As is mine," he said reaching for the door, "now get out."

"Things don't change, don't they?" Rarity huffed, passing him.

"Yup," he said, using his magic to ignite the fireplace.

Rarity bowed again, and hurried out, slamming the door behind her.

She leaned against the door, "_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,"_ she sang softly, her heart and brain hammering.

"_I guess I've already won that," _Rarity continued, walking down the hallways. She turned to look at the door and removed her boots, "_No stal's is worth the aggravation…" _She fled down deeper into halls, ripping her apron and dress off in the progress and threw them on the coat rack. "_That's ancient history, been there, done that!" _She fled the castle, her imagination following.

"_Who'd ya think you're kidding?" _a head of Pinkie Pie sang, flying by.

Twilight popped in front of her, _ "He's the Earth and Heaven to you!" _she agreed. Rarity galloped through her, and imaginary Twilight disappeared in a puff of cloud.

Rainbow Dash flew by her, face palming, "_Try to keep it hidden?"_

An Apple Jack head floated by, winking, "_Honey, we can see right through you!"_

"Oh _noooo!" _ Rarity groaned, and Rainbow Dash fell back.

Twilight's head appeared next to the country mare's, nodding, "_Girl, ya can't conceal it," _they both sang, "_We know how ya feel,"_ Rarity turned away.

Fluttershy was in her path, "_-and who you're thinking of!"_

Rarity skidded to a stop, "_No chance! No way, I won't say it-no, no!" _Her hoof flew to her forehead, then waved it away, and finally stomped onto the ground.

Pinkie Pie flew by with her tail propelling, "_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh oh?" _Rarity looked on with sadness.

Tears gathered in her eyes, and Pinkie "poofed" away, "_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love?" _and then she ran again.

She went for a few distances before plucking a simple flower. Rarity brought it to her heart and looked at the first star. She recalled how Prince Blueblood was rude, Trenderhoof ignored her, Fancy Pants breaking up, and how Spike left her. "_I thought my heart has learned its lesson," _she cried, "_It feels so good when you start out," _a miniature version of her was prancing around, spreading heart bubbles.

"_My head is screaming;" _Rarity continued, gripping her head, _"'Get a grip girl, Unless you're dying to cry your HEART OUT!'" _and then she threw the flower away and hurried away from her imagination.

Twilight was shaking her head, following her in whole, "_You keep on denying," _Fluttershy joined her, singing, _"Who you are and how you're feeling," _They both had look of concerns.

Apple Jack laid on a passing cloud, a hay in her mouth, "_Baby we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling."_

Rainbow was on another cloud, and she struck her tongue out before joining in, "_Face it like a grown up!"_

Rarity galloped on, determined to leave them behind. Pinkie hung upside down from a cloud, "_When ya gonna own up that-"_

Her friends gathered together, and Rarity was forced to stop because of a cliff and the boundary, "_You GOT IT BAAAAAAAD!" _they shouted and Rarity growled.

"_No chance! No way," _she yelled, "I won't say it, no-no!"

"_Give up, give in!" _Rainbow flew in front of her, and Twilight joined, "_Check the grin, you're in looooove!"_

Rarity caught herself smiling and she denied it, "_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!" _she pointed accusingly at them.

"_You're doing flips," _Pinkie pie flipped onto Rainbow and Twilight, "_Read our lips."_

"_You're in love!" _The trio finished.

Rarity turned away, "_You're way off base, I won't say it!"_ She sat down, "_Get off my case I wouldn't say it!"_

Her imaginary friends flew around her and hugged, "_Girl don't be proud, it's okay, you're in-"_ they sang, disappearing, "_ LUUUUUUUUUUUUUV"_

Rarity stood up, dandelions seeds flying past, each in her friend's color. "_Ohhh,at least out loud, I won't say I'm in…" _she sang, staring at the drowning sun. King Sombra appeared briefly, flashing the same smile that tugged at her heartstrings, "_… Love…" _And the sun was engulfed by the mountain.

* * *

**Author's Note: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That moment whether or not you've been waiting for! (The song is I wouldn't say I'm in love. Disney Herucles.) It look like a little pony been growing a secret crush! I've been planning this chapter since 2015 Spring Break! :D (Oh yeah, Rarity's friends, they're her imagination, K? Pinkie Pie has NO clue.) I apologize if you feel rushed.**

**I'm an expert on crushes… been crushing on a crush for 5 years now. Ugh, I know, it's unhealthy. I'm starting to move on but it's so difficult. I can relate to Sombra here. Somepony give him a bear to cuddle and some… Hot Crystal Cider. (Hot Apple Cider is fine.)**

**Bad news, guys. I lost interest in My Little Pony. I had a hard time writing this chapter because I wanted Luna and Sombra to interact some more. I had to skip it because I couldn't think of what they would discuss about, now they're completely different. So, two of my MLP FIM stories will be slowed. I'm thinking of deleting the other story. Not this one, I'm finishing this! Just slowed or halted. That's why it's been two or almost three months. Sorry. :( Inspiration would be great. :)**

**I'm kinda moving onto the Sonic fanbase. I'm still interested in the show, I just can't think of more inspiration for The Glass Horseshoes (I'm completely dependent on my timeline now. :/). I love the new shipping between Big Mac and… somebody Pie. They're so cuuute. *heart shape***

**~Rosie**

**PS: Did I leave you guys at a cliff hanger? O_O**

**PSS: MLP FIM seems to be a lot more musical lately, don't cha think?**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I'm sorry if I had disappointed you in hopes of a new chapter.**

**First off, holey moley you guys are still coming back to this? I feel loved, especially the beginning seems so... cringe.**

**Second, I have the next chapter ready and the one after that is planned out. The only problem is I've been soooo busy this summer with all the vacations and such. I doubt I would be able to type this chapter until my school starts again and the library opens. Not to mention all those other stories plans...**

**Yesterday (or two days ago) I celebrated my birthday. Yipeee! *Tossing good news around***

**Third, I completely lost interest in MLP. The only thing I like about it is the theories and music. Since I had lost interest, some characters may be even more out of place (if they were) and my writing style has changed. I'll do my best to maintain the style for this fanfic. :)**

**Fourth: I cannot write another MLP story, because of my lack of enthusiasm for the fandom. This will be my only My little Pony Friendship is magic that I ****_will_**** finish. I hate those kind of stories which the author never finishes. Yeah, I used to have ideas for new stories but I threw them all away.**

**The only exception if I can't finish if I died or suddenly the world end or WiFi goes kaboot for years. (I'll try to use my phone minutes to let you know, haha)**

**If anything seems off to you (grammar, sentences are choppy, etc.), that's because it's past midnight here and I'm lazy since its an author note.**

**~Rosie**


End file.
